Fate
by ryuzaki-will-live-on
Summary: Princess Jasmine goes in search of something more to life. She doesn't expect to be abducted, nor for her savior to be an enchanting gypsy. Neither woman can define it, but there is a force of fate pulling them into each other's arms. Femslash.
1. Arabian Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin or The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Such rights belong to Mr. Walt Disney. **

**A/N: This story was inspired by X-Arielle on DeviantArt. She recently got be obsessed with the femslash pairing of Jasmine and Esmeralda. They are simply beautiful together. This is my very first femslash story, as well as my first Disney fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! **

"Arabian Night"

_I love the market place. There are so many people—so many exotic treasures to discover out here. The palace's entire treasury cannot compare with life outside the palace walls. _Princess Jasmine breathed in the warm air, bathing in the brilliant hues of red, orange, and pink that constituted the breathtaking sunset. _There is nothing more beautiful than the sunset caressing the city of Agrabah. I am certain of it. _

This was the tenth consecutive night that Jasmine had donned her peasant cloak and slipped over the palace walls. Originally, she thought that she would be able to see the marketplace, and then return contently to her lavish chambers without a second thought toward the other side. Within moments of first slipping over the wall, however, Jasmine was proven wrong. Night after night she returned, pleasantly amazed to discover something new within the village. The princess would steal herself throughout the city for hours, never tiring of the sights that unraveled before her eyes. Night after night, Princess Jasmine would return to her balcony feeling empty and incomplete—as if she had still yet to find the finest treasure that existed beyond her confining eyes.

As Jasmine savored the sunset, she felt a sense of urgency flit through her nerves. _Tonight's the night… I can feel it. I'll find it—the thing I've been looking for!_ Excited anticipation seized her body as the princess drew her hooded cape closer and stepped eagerly toward the beautifully painted picture of Agrabah.

The princess made her way through the city, cautious to keep hidden enough as to not draw unnecessary attention to herself. She took in the young children running, playing with each other in the streets. She watched as mothers called for them to come inside to eat dinner—as young lovers stole away into quickly darkening alleys to meet before the night grew cold. She noted the merchants peddling their commodities with large, toothy grins. The princess had grown accustom to perusing the merchant stands; however, the vendor that Jasmine approached this evening was of an unusual sort that she had not encountered yet in the city.

The merchant was partially concealed in the shadows of an alleyway—only distinguishable by the retreating sunlight's gleam against his cunning grin. Guilelessly, Jasmine drew nearer to the vendor, eager to catch a glimpse of what he was selling. _Perhaps this is it… the thing I've been waiting for! _Her thoughts were interrupted as the man spoke to her. "Good evening, Traveler. You come in search of an exquisite flower, do you not? Well, you have come to the right place, my friend, for I am sure that I have exactly what you're looking for. Won't you step closer—I'll show you such lovely treasures… you won't be able to resist."

Jasmine's dark eyes widened as her stomach fluttered eagerly. _This is it! _The princess stepped forward, submerging herself in the darkness of the alley. "Right this way, Traveler," the merchant directed, moving further away from the sinking sunlight. Jasmine followed willingly, excited to see what this merchant had to offer. It did not cross her mind that the vendor should have had his wares at a stand in the marketplace; it did not occur to her that she should not follow a strange man into a dark alley. Her only thoughts were on the unknown, but dreadfully anticipated new discovery she was moments away from making.

The nameless vendor led her to a single doorframe, glancing swiftly around before opening the door for the cloaked customer. Princess Jasmine was greeted by a dimly lit room. The only detail she could discern immediately was that the room was small—with a single hallway leading out of the chamber to an even darker abyss. She squinted into the room, trying to catch sight of the special treasure that the merchant spoke of. "My friend, you may have your choice. I can guarantee that you won't be unsatisfied with any selection you make." Jasmine internally nodded as she pulled at her hood to allow for a better view of the room.

As her cloak's hood fell against her dark hair, she heard the man behind her gasp when his eyes drilled into her figure. "A woman?" He reached for her arm, snatching her to his side without an ounce of exertion. With his unoccupied hand, his fingers gripped Jasmine's chin as he observed her features. The princess—in a loss for words—could only stare. She was scared—for obvious reasons—but she did not know what to make of the new transaction. _All I want to do is browse the treasures he is selling. Why is the vendor holding onto me like this?_ Her thoughts were once again interrupted at the man's voice, "You will make an excellent addition to my wares, my dear. You don't know it, but you've just made me a very rich man." His toothy grin appeared once more, accompanied by a howl of laugher.

"Sir, there's been a misunderstanding! I—Y…you can't do this! I demand that you let me go," she stated, her voice gaining more power—despite her increasing fear—as she went along. When the man only smirked, Jasmine set him with what she hoped was a menacing glare. "Unhand me!" _I guess this is the 'dangerous' part of the city that Father warned me of… this is why I'm not allowed outside the palace walls…_

"I'd do what the lady says," a voice sounded from across the room. The room silenced as if a blanket of stillness smothered the scene. Both Jasmine and the merchant snapped their heads toward the intruding voice. Leaning against the doorframe was a young man. He shrugged off his hooded cloak, revealing a well-toned torso. Jasmine's eyes drifted up from his exposed chest to his face, intrigued to see black tufts of sleek hair. His dark eyes held a spark of amused seriousness that the princess had never seen portrayed before. _Who is this man? _

The street vendor, however, did not have to ask such trivial questions. "I thought I told you to get lost, Street-Rat," he sneered, gripping Jasmine's arm tighter. _Street-Rat…? Someone from the city—a peasant? _

The stranger gave a bold burst of laugher that seemed to mock the shady merchant. "You know what they say about rats: you can never get rid of them." He smirked before continuing, "Now, I suggest you unhand the lady, Mole-face."

Jasmine watched curiously as a mien of pure anger fell over the merchant's features. "Why, You!" he yelled, shoving the princess back into the wall before turning on the stranger. He ran at him with uncontrolled force that the outsider deflected with practiced ease. Their brawl continued in this manner: the street vendor failing on offense, and the "street-rat" succeeding on defense.

The thought did not occur to the princess to escape while the strange man was distracting her initial kidnapper. She was in too much awe over the unraveling events to even consider fleeing. Instead, Jasmine backed up toward the wall in an attempt to avoid the attention-shift back to her. However, before her back even came into contact with the wall, an agile hand snaked itself over her mouth, while its counterpart wrapped around her torso. _Help! _She thought to the stranger who was still engaging the merchant. The princess did not have time to process more than that single thought before the mysterious arms pulled her out of the room and down the hallway.

At being pulled away, the panic alarm finally sounded within her mind. _I need to escape… but where will I go? I don't know my way out of here… _The princess shook her head to clear her thoughts. _It doesn't matter—I'll figure it out later. _Impulsively, Jasmine thrust her elbow back into her abductor's stomach in hopes of loosening their grip so she may make an escape to… somewhere.

The princess heard a distinct grunt of pain before a pair of lips appeared at her ear, "Shh… I'm trying to help you." Surprise flashed in Jasmine's eyes at the silky voice. _A woman?_ "There is a back exit into the alleyway—come with me." Immediately, the restraining hold that had kept her pressed against her abductor (savior?) was gone, and a warm hand had slipped into Jasmine's grip, pulling her swiftly and silently down the hall into the darkness.

Jasmine restrained herself from asking the hoard of questions that were saturating her mind. _Who is she? Why is she helping me? How did she even know I was in danger? How did she find me? Who was that man back there? What about the thing I was looking for…? I thought for sure I would find it tonight… _Her body moved of its own accord while her mind swam with thoughts and questions.

She felt herself being pulled in a complex maze of twists and turns before the darkness opened up to reveal the city street. _I've made it out? _Relief and disbelief washed over the princess as she made motion to slow to a halt once outside the merchant's lair. "Not yet," she heard from ahead of her, "we must keep moving."

The voice offered no other explanation as she pulled Jasmine through Agrabah. Although the princess was still overwhelmed with her confusion, she silently followed the cloaked figure before her. Before long, the form tucked the two of them nimbly into an abandoned building.

"You'll be safe here," the woman promised as she withdrew her hand from Jasmine's grip. "I promise."

"Thank you," Jasmine whispered. Her hand felt suddenly empty as she stood there awkwardly, unsure of an appropriate way to voice her thoughts. The silence swelled for several moments before Jasmine decided on a tactic. _I might as well start with the most obvious question. _"Who are—" Her mouth ran dry as the figure turned around, shrugging off her cloak—finally allowing the princess to see her savior. "—you?"

A pair of brilliant green eyes fluttered open. The hue—Jasmine instantly decided—was more vivid than the most dazzling emerald in the palace treasury. In addition to the radiant color, the stranger's eyes seemed to smolder with both fervent strength and tender compassion. It was a combination that the princess had never before seen in such open and honest eyes. They entranced her—drew her focus away from silky midnight-black hair and the saucy red lips that danced together gracefully to further their spontaneous introduction.

"My name is Esmeralda… and you are…?"

"Jasmine," the princess interjected. She was cautious to disclose her true identity to the beautiful stranger. Once again, a silent stillness descended between the two of them. "I… uh… Thank you. Thank you for getting me out of there." Esmeralda smiled an acknowledgement, an action that gave Jasmine the courage to continue. "I've never been in a situation like that before. I just… thank you."

"You aren't hurt, are you?" Esmeralda asked, her eyes softening. "I know you can hold your own in a fight, but against a man that size…" her voice trailed off as she leaned in to examine Jasmine's potential wounds.

"No, I'm alright." The princess shook her head in confusion, perplexed as to why Esmeralda was under the impression that she could win a fight… _Oh. _"I didn't realize—are you injured?" Without waiting for a response, Jasmine's fingers involuntarily reached out to tenderly touch the vibrant turquoise bodice that swathed her stomach. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's nothing," Esmeralda protested. However, she was not quick enough to conceal the marginal flinch and hiss of pain that came with the brushing of Jasmine's fingertips.

Princess Jasmine instantly felt a wave of guilt settle deep within her core. This kind stranger—Esmeralda—was hurt because of her…because of her ignorance and foolishness. "I am so sorry," she started, unsure of how to express how terrible she felt for elbowing her savior in the stomach. _There must be some way that I can help her… make it up to her… _Jasmine offered her hand, "Here, let me take you to get help."

"Really, I'm fine," Esmeralda declined with a smile. "That really is not necessary, honest. I just have to wait it out; the wound will heal."

Jasmine pursed her lips together, unwilling to not offer some form of help to the other woman. "I insist. At least let me take you to a more comfortable place to 'wait it out.'"

"I don't suppose that you will accept no for an answer, will you?" When she was only given a smile from the Arabian in response, she accepted the extended hand. Jasmine helped her to her feet before both women tucked themselves into their cloaks—once again concealed within the darkness of the night.

The two veiled figured slipped out from the abandoned building. Jasmine's hand wrapped tightly around Esmeralda's as the princess scanned the sky for the palace's highest temple. With the soft stars as her guide, she stole away into the Arabian night, pulling the beautiful stranger closely behind her.

**TBC. **

**A/N: Things will pick up from here~now that I have set the scene. Please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from reviewers who like to voice their opinion about my work. Until next time-**


	2. Inside Stone Walls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin or The Hunchback of Notre Dame. **

**A/N: I am SO sorry! I have had this chapter mostly written for weeks... but I've been so ungodly busy, and then we lost power while I was working on it... and it didn't autosave...and at that point, I lost motivation to rewrite what I had just worked on... so it just sat there...and yeah. You have my deepest apologies for not updating sooner. However, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed-it was actually you reviewers who gave me the final push I needed to just sit down and write it. So... as a hint... if you'd like updates faster, leave a review! =D And now... enjoy! **

Inside Stone Walls

Jasmine did not hesitate when she heard the sudden intake of breath at her side as the two cloaked figures neared the palace walls. The disruption of the comfortable silence did not deter the princess from the sole thought that had occupied her mind since leaving the abandoned building. _I need to make sure she's okay… I can't believe I hit her! _There was a sense of urgency in Jasmine's steps as she began to lead Esmeralda through the gates. Just as she moved to slip into the palace grounds, the hand that Jasmine had held so loyally wrenched from her own.

The movement startled the princess; immediately, she turned to ensure that her new friend was alright. To her surprise, Esmeralda stood on the other side of the gate—her hands wrapped solidly around the metal bars. There was a sad, distant look in her eyes that appeared to make the vivid gems dim—much to Jasmine's dismay. "Esmeralda?" she tested softly. _Is she hurt? _

Jasmine had to actually strain to hear the stranger's mumbled reply. "I'm sorry." In a display of trepidation that the Arabian princess had not witnessed in Esmeralda, green eyes turned toward her feet—planted securely on the outside of the gate._ This is not the same woman—strong woman—that rescued me from that man in the market place… she seems so weak—fragile. _

Without realizing what she was doing, Jasmine took the two steps back toward the gate, making sure to move slowly so that she would not cause Esmeralda further distress. A silence descended upon the two of them; however, this one was not comfortable like the stillness of their journey to the palace. It seemed to hover ominously between the women, threatening to destroy what little friendship they had already formed. At that thought, sadness overtook the princess. _My first real friend… have I lost her already?_

Forlorn brown eyes searched the figure before her. _Earlier tonight…I had that feeling that I was finally going to find the thing I've been searching for… What if that thing is actually a person—a new friend? What if I was supposed to meet the mysterious, strong, beautiful stranger…? Can I turn my back on her before I even know if our meeting was destined by fate?_

Tentatively, Jasmine drew her arms toward the iron bars, gently enclosing Esmeralda's hands within her own. At her touch, Esmeralda's brilliant eyes turned toward Jasmine—her eyes inquisitive, yet reserved. As tenderly as she could, the princess let her words caress the air. "Let me take you inside. I need to make sure that you are alright—that I didn't hurt you."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Jasmine continued to search Esmeralda's eyes as she drew closer to the gate. "Why not?" she questioned with discernable worry.

"Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." _There. _Jasmine caught the swift flash of emotion in Esmeralda's sad eyes. _What happened to her? What could have possibly made her feel so trapped? _

Observantly, Jasmine offered Esmeralda a warm smile. "You do not have to stay. All I ask is that you come inside long enough to examine your wounds. After that, you're free to go." Jasmine watched indecision flutter across Esmeralda's features—clouding her green eyes with thought. "I just…I need to know you are alright. I'm afraid I hit you harder than I intended." A stillness settled within the air as the gypsy wavered with uncertainty. When her clear eyes turned up to Jasmine, the princess offered another smile. Gently, her fingers unwrapped themselves from Esmeralda's and the palace gate. The princess in turn offered her hand between the bars. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Esmeralda inquired, raising a dark eyebrow in question.

"Do you trust me?" In that moment, eyes connected. Apparently, that question had been all Esmeralda needed to confirm her choice, because she hesitantly let go of the palace gate and reached for Jasmine's hand. It slid delicately into the warmth of the Arabian's grasp—warmth that sent a flutter of excitement through each of their cores. Princess Jasmine instantly acknowledged the tremble as confirmation from Fate that she was destined to befriend Esmeralda. She offered her one last smile before drawing her through the gate and toward the back entrance of the palace.

The moment that the princess drew Esmeralda into her bedchambers, the hand that had remained steadfast in her grip slackened at her side. Even without turning, she could _feel _Esmeralda's eyes surveying the room—her jaw open slightly in complete astonishment. Internally, Jasmine groaned. _They all respond like that…just this once, I wish someone would see me for me… for what is behind the palace's extravagance. _The princess sighed once before reaching once more for Esmeralda's hand. "Here, sit on the divan," she said as she led her savior to one of the lavish couches in her chambers, "we need to inspect your injuries."

Esmeralda soundlessly followed Jasmine's orders without resistance. She allowed herself to be guided and settled on the rich seat—moving slowly as if in a dream. It was not until big, clear brown eyes blinked softly before her that Esmeralda was pulled from her awe-struck wonder. "Huh?" the gypsy blinked.

Patiently, Jasmine repeated the question that she had asked just moments before—when Esmeralda had still been preoccupied with the opulence around her. "May I?" she indicated to her bodice, since the princess had elbowed her in the stomach. Confusion settled momentarily in Esmeralda's brilliant eyes before recognition took over. The gypsy offered a slight nod before glancing once more around the room.

With Esmeralda's permission, Jasmine moved to reach behind the beautiful stranger to unlace the vibrant teal bodice that adorned her svelte stomach. Nimble fingers gently tugged on the thin cord that secured the article of clothing to Esmeralda's flawless figure. The silence between the two women deepened as the distance between them diminished. Although Jasmine's competent fingers did not reveal any indication of restlessness, the silence unnerved her. _What can she possibly be thinking? Is she making silent assessments against me because of my father's palace? I thought…I thought maybe she was different. Esmeralda was so strong… so brave back in the marketplace. She did not appear to be the type of person to judge someone by her status… but she looks so thoughtful… Is she regretting saving me, and following me past the palace walls? _Princess Jasmine sighed in well-concealed frustration as her tumultuous thoughts continued to torment her mind.

Timidly, Jasmine leaned forward to remove the bodice from Esmeralda's waist. Brown eyes flickered up to indecipherable green orbs. With a final sigh of uncertainty, Jasmine took the final step to break the suffocating silence between them. "Will you not say something? Have I done something to offend you?"

"No!" Esmeralda gasped out with mild surprise. "Of course you haven't offended me. You have been nothing but kind to me."

"But you haven't said a word since entering the palace… and I—" Jasmine started, her unorganized thoughts taking the form of chaotic, half-formed statements.

Esmeralda's bright eyes seemed to widen in realization at Jasmine's distress. "This is all just… very different from anything I have ever seen… I have traveled to many different places, but even back home in Paris, this type of splendor does not exist. Not even the cathedral of Notre Dame possesses this kind of beauty."

Their eyes connected once more as Jasmine deposited Esmeralda's bodice on the floor beside her. _She is from Paris…? I knew she was foreign… but to travel so far… Why? _Jasmine's eyes must have reflected her inquiries because Esmeralda offered a smile and a shrug. "It is not uncommon for gypsies to travel. I thought I had found a home in Paris… I had managed to stay in the city for nearly four years—three years longer than I had ever been able to call a single place home. There was even an undercover world for my people called the Court of Miracles where we could just be ourselves. In the Court of Miracles, there was nobody to judge us based on our appearance or lifestyles. For once, I actually had a family." Esmeralda's eyes had turn downcast, lost in thought as she finished her explanation.

_I know what it is like to be judged based on appearances…I am not alone?_ She did not realize it, but Jasmine had stopped all efforts to inspect Esmeralda's injury. The princess had become captivated by the gypsy girl's story—her thoughts only of the life that was being described. Subconsciously, Jasmine reached her hands out and encased the other pair with her delicate fingers. With her voice no louder than a whisper, she asked the question that danced vividly in her mind, "If you were happy in Paris, why did you leave?"

This question raised troubled emerald eyes once more. Esmeralda was silent for a moment, her eyes turning cold-hateful—before spitting, "I became trapped." Jasmine internally begged for more information, but was perceptive enough not to push the subject further. _Trapped? Behind stone walls? _

Absentmindedly, Jasmine ran her thumb over the hands that she held in gentle, soothing strokes. "You'll never be trapped in Agrabah. You have my word." Dark eyes connected once more with Esmeralda's blazing gaze—a searing connection that possessed the power to align the planets forming between them.

Gingerly, Esmeralda allowed her lips to draw upwards into a smile. "Thank you."

Jasmine merely offered a reassuring smile in response before drawing her hands away in favor of completing her previous task of inspecting Esmeralda's injury. Her lithe fingers pulled loosely on the gypsy's flowing peasant shirt, shifting the hem just under her bosom. The princess let a brusque gasp of horror escape her lips as she took in the sight of deep blues and purples, dirtied by black, discoloring Esmeralda's stomach.

"Oh… God…" Jasmine breathed as her fingers stretched out to brush against the fresh bruise. _I didn't think I hit her that hard… It's worse than I even imagined. _

"Jasmine, it really isn't as bad as it—" her words were cut off by a sour hiss as Princess Jasmine let her fingertips caress the bare and tainted skin.

The princess set her with a heavy look before rising swiftly to her feet. "Wait here," she commanded before slipping silently out the door. Esmeralda watched her leave—her eyes following the cloaked figure until it completely disappeared behind the room's exit. The gypsy allowed herself to smirk. Where was she going to go? She didn't know her way around this palace; she probably couldn't have even relocated the servant's entrance that they had used to get in.

As her humor passed, a much darker thought settled in Esmeralda's mind. Was Jasmine coming back? Alarm quickly raced through her body at the thought of being trapped alone here. Seconds later, anger flashed through her blood for being so incredibly stupid to allow herself to be lured inside this dungeon… only to be trapped here. Clopin had always warned her of this… warned her not to fall victim to the beauty and power that a single pair of eyes could possess… why hadn't she listened?

The gypsy's fists balled tightly as her brain ran circles around itself—playing over the conversations that the two women had held earlier. _Do you trust me?_ Those words kept returning to the forefront of Esmeralda's mind. As she attempted to grudgingly declare that no, she did not trust the enchantress from the marketplace, her heart confessed a much different declaration. There had been something in Jasmine's eyes… something honest…something right. Though she had known the mysterious woman for less than a day, there was just _something _about her that made the gypsy know—way deep inside—that she could trust Jasmine. With a sigh of resignation, Esmeralda relinquished her anxiety from moments before. Jasmine would come back for her; she was sure of it.

Within moments, the door to Jasmine's chambers slid open, giving way to two figures. Her eyes immediately recognized the cloaked individual as Jasmine, but could not discern who followed closely behind her. Esmeralda narrowed her eyes at the newcomer—not knowing what he or she might attempt. However, her anxiety was once again obliterated as Jasmine sank to her knees once more by her side. "Do not worry; she will help you." Esmeralda offered her new friend a silent nod as the new woman set to work applying ointments.

The gypsy was offered no explanation of _what _was being put on her skin, but the steady look in Jasmine's eyes promised that it would soothe the pain. Several creams were smeared against her tender skin—each of which, Esmeralda endured with a silent wince. She was attempting to appear strong before the woman who she had rescued earlier this evening. However, Jasmine had a far-too-observant eye, and took the gypsy's hand in her own, rubbing delicate, comforting circles against her thumb. Esmeralda would not admit it, but the touch was helping to take away the pain in her ribs more than the creams. After the silent newcomer had finished applying the lotions, she wrapped the gypsy's stomach in soft-as-silk bandages before rising and exiting the chambers.

Both women watched her leave before turning to each other. A silence fell between them as they gazed upon each other. Finally, Jasmine broke the silence. "You should not travel yet—not with the fresh injury that I have given you. I know that you do not wish to remain here… but I cannot allow you to wander Agrabah in your condition. One night is all I ask. Tomorrow morning, you may depart if you wish." Her eyes were dark, holding a sense of honest concern that Esmeralda had rarely witnessed in her lifetime.

"I do not want to be a burden to you, or the owner of this palace. I do not belong here; I belong on the streets." Green eyes turned away, hoping to convey how out-of-place she was amongst such opulence.

Something shifted in Jasmine's voice as her next words left her lips. Her words were low but compelling, "Esmeralda, _please. _Let me make sure you are well. I was the one who hurt you…and I will take responsibility for my actions. Let me help you."

The gypsy's eyes rose to meet the dark chocolate gaze. There was strength in those words… _power_. Esmeralda felt her resolve slipping as she allowed her eyes to drift shut. "Fine, but only for one night."

"You may leave as soon as the sun rises against the city of Agrabah, I promise." Jasmine offered a smile before rising to her feet and pulling Esmeralda delicately with her. "Come, you may change into whatever you wish—"

Esmeralda let a smile dance against her lips before declining the offer. "Thank you, but I can sleep in my skirts." She untied the sash around her waist and set the folded material on the couch she had recently been laying on. Next, she untied the laces to her deep purple hand-sewn skirt, letting it fall to the floor before stepping quietly out of the ring it made around her. The gypsy kept her blouse tied up under her bosom—afraid to disrupt the bandaging that had just been done.

Jasmine attempted to appear busy as Esmeralda undressed, but her eyes slipped mischievously back to her new friend—a warmth washing over her as the pale moonlight hit the gypsy's features. "Just one moment," she promised, as the princess slipped behind her room divider to change into her night-wear.

Now it was Esmeralda's turn to try not to watch the other woman change. The moonlight hit the divider in just the right way to create a perfect silhouette of the beauty behind it. Esmeralda watched the shadow drop the hooded cloak, and strip away a sheer top and matching pants. The gypsy took a moment to appreciate the flawlessness of the bare body before her—well, bare silhouette. _The embodiment of perfection. _However, her appreciation was cut short as Jasmine quickly pulled an equally thin undergarment-dress-thing over her dark, luscious hair before pulling it over her curves. Moments later, Jasmine stepped out from behind the room divider, offered Esmeralda a smile, and motioned toward her far-too-big bed.

The two women climbed silently into Jasmine's bed—each lost in their own thoughts. Neither had expected the day to turn out like it had. Sure, both had felt that something big was going to happen, but it was impossible to expect such a turn of events. Although it was indeed a strange outcome, both Jasmine and Esmeralda felt a smile grace their features as they drifted off to sleep. _Why does this feel so right?_

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Again, I hope you liked it, and I deeply encourage you to leave a review. They are honestly the fastest ticket to quicker updates, because your thoughts encourage me to keep writing. =) I will try my hardest to have chapter three up much quicker... and I promise some intense drama coming your way in uncoming chapters~so stay tuned! Thank you for reading~~ **


	3. Prisoner

**Author's Note: Okay... HUGE apology for the delay it took in getting this chapter finished. Not to push the blame onto anyone but myself, but college has pretty much consumed my life. Even now, I have three big papers I need to work on, but I wanted to use my Thanksgiving to finish this chapter. It is my most sincere hope that after the semester ends in two weeks, I should be updating my stories more frequently. *fingers crossed* Thank you to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, favorited, etc. You have been my constant encouragement to finish this chapter. It took _forever..._ but we got here eventually, no? ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or Aladdin. **

"Prisoner"

Esmeralda did not hesitate to hold Jasmine to her promise. The gypsy woke with the first light of dawn; she had to leave before the palace royalty awoke and caught her trespassing. Esmeralda had spent enough time in France to know the consequences of such actions. She did not want to end up like so many of her people, and she certainly did not want to cause any problems for Jasmine. The other woman had been kind to her, and although she did not know exactly what role the dark-haired beauty played in the breathtaking palace, the gypsy girl did not want to ruin it for her. Based on the luxurious room they had slept in—with no fear from Jasmine—she most likely was the chief lady in waiting, as they would call them in France. With such a lavish palace, surely the royalty could afford to give their servants nice places to sleep and nice clothes.

Esmeralda allowed her eyes to linger on the Arabian's face as she slept. She truly was sad to have to leave her new friend. The gypsy paused near the chamber's exit, savoring the last moment that she would be able share with Jasmine. For a single moment, Esmeralda felt hatred rush through her heart. It was the first time that she had _ever _harbored any resentment for her place in the world. It was not her place… a gypsy girl could not taint the lavishness of such a palace with her presence. Her heart dropped, acknowledging the fact that she would never have the opportunity to know more about Jasmine…never have the chance to understand the unexplainable magnetism that existed between the two of them.

As softly as her feat could carry her, Esmeralda padded her way back to the Arabian's bed. She regarded the sleeping form fondly before a thought struck her. Quietly, Esmeralda drew the material of her skirts toward her waist, pooling it in her arms as she brought her hands to her upper right thigh. _I no longer have a need for this…_ Tied tightly around her leg was a woven pendant that she had brought with her from Paris. To anyone else, it was simply a hand-made piece of jewelry; however, to her people, it was a well-concealed map that leads to the Court of Miracles. _When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. _With nimble fingers, Esmeralda untied the pendant, letting her skirts fall back into place. The map was brought to her lips, giving it a final caress before parting with it. Esmeralda slipped the pendant softly between Jasmine's fingers, creating a gentle fist around her gift. "Thank you for your kindness," fell softly from the gypsy's lips before she silently turned and slipped from the adorned chambers.

The change in atmosphere was nearly immediate. As soon as Esmeralda stepped foot from the warm bedchamber, the cold and cruel reality of survival raced down her spine. She was no longer in the previous night's dream… a dream of friendship, equality, and comfort. The empty hallway was a sobering reminder that Esmeralda _needed _to get out of the palace before one of the royalty or guards found her. Mentally, she cursed herself for not paying better attention of _how_ the two of them had come to Jasmine's chamber the previous night. With a deep breath of determination, Esmeralda drew her cloaked hood over her head and dashed to the left in pursuit of the exit.

The gypsy girl had been in many catacombs throughout her lifetime; however, she had never been trapped within such a maze as the Arabian palace. Esmeralda ducked into one hallway after another in an attempt to escape, only to find herself more lost after each turn. With each passing failure, the gypsy felt her heart race more and more. She had not anticipated her escape to take more than a few minutes; yet, she had easily wasted twenty minutes in search for the exit. The servants would be rising shortly to tend to their masters, she was certain of it. _I have to protect Jasmine… I need to get out of here._

After a few more twists and turns, Esmeralda managed to stumble into the throne room—a room she _knew _was not a safe place to linger with the threat of servants waking to tend to their chores. Another flash of fear coursed down her spine, a groan of frustration escaping through her lips. Just as the gypsy girl was about to turn to leave, her eyes were drawn to a huge double-door at the opposite end of room. _The exit? It has to be…_ Esmeralda next to sprinted across the room, eager to be outside the stone walls that had trapped her for the past half an hour.

The gypsy girl felt her fingers wrap thankfully around the solid door handles, pausing only a moment to set her feet in order to put all of her weight into opening to heavy exit. "What do we have here? Another street-rat, perhaps?" Before Esmeralda could process the information that she had been discovered, cold, boney fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist. The stranger's arm drew her higher as his other hand snaked around to remove her cloak's hood. Desperately, the gypsy girl struggled against the man—for she knew enough from his voice to identify the stranger as male. She kicked, twisted, and flailed with every ounce of energy that her body could summon. _Ave Maria…Give me strength. _

The palace native gripped her hood tightly—effectively pulling harshly on the raven hair hidden beneath its cover. A feral hiss escaped her clenched teeth at the immense pain; in all her years of being persecuted, Esmeralda had never felt the agony of her hair being ripped from the roots. It was something she _never _wished to experience again, if she could help it.

For a fleeting moment, Esmeralda's heart sank. She had prayed to the one woman she was supposed to be able to rely on for help…for guidance… for strength. What had it resulted in? Her prayers had been answered in the form of cruel, relentless pain and—_Holy Mary, Mother of God!_

The next sharp wrench on her hood—and her hair—was enough to pull the gypsy girl from her thoughts. If Ave Maria had forsaken her, there was nothing she could do but turn to a different source of strength. She summoned her limbs to do her bidding. As forcefully as she could manage with her still-heavily-bruised torso, Esmeralda thrust her legs back toward her captor. To her relief, she struck his knee, which finally loosened his iron-grasp on her hair. Unfortunately, this action resulted in his hand slipping to the nape of the hood. In an attempt to keep his balance, the man pulled—thus pulling her cloak's hood away to reveal long, silky black hair.

Esmeralda knew she was in trouble the second she heard the gasp escape her attacker's throat. She clamored to escape his reach in his moment of surprise, but was suddenly jerked back by her cloak's hood. The man's boney fingers stole greedily through the gypsy's hair—feeling the foreign exquisiteness between his fingertips. "A woman?" Esmeralda cringed at how his voice had changed since the last time the man had spoken. What had once been cruel persecution had been instantaneously transformed into something darker, and far more dangerous. His voice reflected malevolence—intentions significantly crueler than imprisonment—debatably worse than death.

Without warning, vile hands spun the gypsy girl around, reaching for her chin with a vice-like grip. All too soon, Esmeralda came face-to-face with the man who had hindered her escape from the Arabian palace. A sense of nausea coursed through her as she gazed with horror at the hollowed shell of a man before her. Esmeralda had never seen this man in her life…yet she had been far too familiar with his _type._

She took in the greasy curl of the goatee dirtying his chin. Her eyes drew upward—hatred boiling within her at the snake-like smirk smeared across his lips. Esmeralda raised her eyes, eager to challenge the arrogant serpent—ready to spit in his eyes with every ounce of contempt her body could manage. Their eyes connected, and like a bolt of lightning, terror raced through her body. In those eyes, Esmeralda recognized the all-too-familiar look of sinful lust. For a moment, her blood ran cold. It was the same exactlook that she had run from—fled all the way from Paris in an attempt to escape. _Frollo. _

Esmeralda felt her stomach churn—knowing all too well that had she eaten in the past twenty-four hours, her meal would have been heaved to the floor in revulsion. Images—ones that she had vehemently strived to repress—flooded her memory. A panic set in as ghostly recollections of pale, cold fingers danced covetously across her skin. The specters' touch left a searing trail of fire as they struck their claim—a fire summoned from the deepest pits of hell… from the same core as its master.

A sense of deja-vu enveloped Esmeralda as she found her muscles contorting in the exact same manner as they had the last time she had been in this type of situation…back in Paris. She spit as disrespectfully as she could in the man's face. He reeled back with a snarl, scowling at her with contempt. Esmeralda inwardly smirked; she had anticipated his disgust with her. Unfortunately, she had not expected his quick counterattack. Apparently this man was not as old as Frollo; he certainly wouldn't have been spry enough to make such a recovery.

Her legs scrabbled clumsily from her spot in attempt to avoid the man's vindictive approach. She skirted out of his grasp, his fingertips closing on thin air. "You witch!" Esmeralda heard the man screech, but she did not give it a second thought; her legs were too driven on escaping. _Ava Maria…please—_**crack.**

She had not seen what had hit her, but Esmeralda was quite aware of the sickening crunch that resonated next to her right ear as the foreign object collided with her skull. A blistering trail of agony swept through every nerve in her head, and darkness began to descend upon her peripheral. Against her cheek, the gypsy felt the familiar coolness of a warm liquid being caressed by the air as blood trickled toward her defined jawline. Slowly, Esmeralda felt her eyes draw closed, unable to fight the pain. As her limp body fell unceremoniously to the palace floor, her mind formed one final thought before submitting to the enveloping bleary darkness. _Jasmine—I'm sorry._

**A/N: Again, I am really sorry it took so long to finish this. I will say that every single time I got a new review on it asking for me to update, I set aside whatever project I was working on to write a couple of paragraphs. Every single review, favorite, and subscription means the world to me; thank you everyone! I honestly did not expect this story to be as popular as it is. So please, please, please review! It is honestly the best way to hasten my chapter updates. Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving, by the way. xo**


	4. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin or the Hunchback of Notre Dame. All rights belong exclusively to Walt Disney. **

Betrayal

Esmeralda's dark eyelashes fluttered tentatively against her deeply bruised complexion. Her head throbbed from where she had been struck while trying to escape the palace at dawn. The world was gradually solidifying; each blink of her eyes helped to still the churning walls around her. When Esmeralda could focus on a task more complex than blinking, she allowed her fingers to trace over the clotted blood that matted her dark hair. Inwardly, she cringed at the state of her silky tresses; although she could not see the extent of the wound, the amount of dried blood concerned her.

Looking around, Esmeralda began to take in her holding room. There was a single window on the far side of the chamber; the stream of light coming in alerted the gypsy girl that it was mid-day. _I will need to wait to make my escape. _Glancing down at her hands, she finally noticed the iron shackles that adorned her wrists. A matching pair was fastened around her delicate ankles. Momentarily, she deflated. _Ava Maria… how am I going to get out of __**this**_**?**

Before she could begin to plan her escape, the door to her left was thrown open. The sinister man from earlier strode in, followed by two men who appeared to be palace guards. They were thick with flesh—a result of two much feasting, and too little guarding. Esmeralda had encountered similar guardsmen in Paris; when Frollo ordered her arrest, it was far too easy to escape the undisciplined soldiers on foot. Taking in the Arabian guards before her, she did not doubt that she could outrun them, even with her multiplying injuries. There was, however, the inconvenience of the shackles adorning her ankles; those would slow her down. _I should still be able to—_

The gypsy girl was torn from her thoughts as a rough, calloused hand seized her hair at the crown of her head. Pain flared once more as the stockier of the two guards hoisted her up by her already tender roots. Esmeralda turned her glare on the soldier, who eyed her with a devilish smirk. "My apologies, my lady," he guffawed, "I'm only following orders; you understand." He shook once more with a howl of laughter before parting his lips in a toothy, baleful smile. "Jafar, where are we taking this—" he looked her over once more, licking his lips—"treasure?"

The man from before—Jafar—chuckled, "To the Sultan, of course. He has always been intrigued by foreign…toys. Think of my reward for securing him such an exquisite slave girl." Jafar clutched Esmeralda's chin with thin, bony fingers.

She snarled, bearing her teeth, before spitting in his general direction. "I am no one's slave," she retorted.

"We shall see about that, Gypsy," he dismissed, releasing his hold on her chin. "Razoul, the Sultan should be in the throne room by now; it is time to introduce him to our newest harlot."

A cloth was immediately tied around Esmeralda's mouth, suppressing her ability to speak. She kept her head held high, feigning fearlessness; yet, internally, she trembled. _Ava Maria… please. _Razoul, the guard who had seized her hair, released her before taking claim of her right arm; the other corpulent soldier captured her left. Esmeralda kicked and squirmed in attempt to escape the surprisingly strong clutches of the two palace guards, but was unsuccessful. The two soldiers dragged her out of the room, following the lavish robes of Jafar.

Inside the throne room, the Sultan of Agrabah played contently with his trinkets. With a jolly chuckle, he constructed towers, only to knock them down with a model elephant or other animal of the sort. This was how he spent every morning, from breakfast to lunch time. After all, the afternoons were better suited for business matters.

Like most days, the Sultan found himself immersed in his playtime. He heard neither the great door open, nor Jafar calling his name respectfully. He did not see the struggling gypsy girl being dragged mercilessly by his captain of the guard and his right-hand man. He did not hear her uneven, ragged breathing or the clanking of the chains on her limbs. He did not see the blood and sweat streaking the foreign girl's cheek or the dark bruises that adorned her complexion. The Sultan was entirely oblivious to the scene taking place before him; his mind was solely concentrated on the trinkets in his hands.

"Father, I wish to speak with you—" Jasmine chirped as she danced into the throne room, light on her toes with excitement. "I—"

Unlike her father, Jasmine was not oblivious to the scene unfolding in the great hall. Her eyes locked onto the girl whom she had held tenderly the night before, her heart constricting strangely with anxiety. Stunned, Princess Jasmine watched as Esmeralda landed an ineffective elbow to Razoul's stomach. Not a moment later, Jafar turned to her, slapping her across the face for her insolence. In response, Esmeralda brought her right heel down on Razoul's foot as powerfully as she could. He immediately shoved her to the ground, where she landed face down. Jasmine winced, remembering the already darkening bruise on the gypsy's stomach where she had elbowed her. Unknowing to the princess, her new friend had also hit her head when Razoul shoved her. Princess Jasmine watched on in horror as Esmeralda did not stir on the lavish floor.

Shaken from her horror-struck trance, Jasmine found her voice. "Stop!" she commanded. Jafar and the two guards' heads immediately snapped toward her, their mouths agape in shock at seeing the princess in the throne room at this time of day.

Quickly recovering, Jafar stepped forward. "Princess Jasmine, what a lovely surprise. What are you doing here at such an hour? You know your father does not like to be bothered when playing with his trinkets."

"I could ask you the same question." Jasmine's eyes hardened as she took a step forward. "Jafar, what do you think you are doing to this poor girl?"

"My princess, this slave girl just arrived—a present from a foreign kingdom. In her impertinence, she disobeyed her orders; I was merely putting her in her place."

Jasmine's eyes narrowed once more at the lie. Esmeralda was no slave girl. Jafar clearly had another trick up his sleeve. Why did her father not see through the snake and his lies? "If she is our slave girl, she belongs to the royal family, not you. **I** will show her where her place is; your services are not needed for that task, Jafar. Leave us."

Although he tried to mask it, Jafar's scowl was apparent. Smugly, he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "As you wish, Princess," he added before bowing out of the room.

Now Jasmine turned her glare on the two palace guards. "Razoul, neither you, nor your men are to touch this girl again. I will take responsibility for her actions. You are dismissed." Before the soldiers could even respond, Jasmine was closing the distance between them. Kneeling at Esmeralda's side, she turned her gaze back to the still-gaping guards. "Leave us." At this command, the two corpulent men murmured a string of apologies and acknowledgements before fleeing the room.

Hovering on the threshold of consciousness, Esmeralda listened to the conversation taking place in the throne room. Though the voices were distant and becoming hazier with each passing second, she immediately recognized the voice of a newcomer. She would never forget the delicate sound of **that **voice. _Jasmine? What is she doing here? Ava Maria… send her for help; guide her to the royal family and tell them to send help. Please._

As the gypsy girl listened on, confusion clouded her thoughts. _Princess? Jasmine is the princess of Agrabah? She did not mention this last night. What other things did she lie about? _Confusion and anger coursed through her body, adding to the pain she already felt. _She asked if I trusted her… I gave her my trust, and she betrayed me. _The newfound frustration drew her deeper into the consuming darkness. Even Jasmine's words became unrecognizable as she drifted further toward unconsciousness. Just before the darkness consumed her, she felt herself being lifted into soft, delicate arms. For a fleeting moment, she felt warm and safe. But then, there was nothing.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to Fate! You inspire me to keep writing. xo **


	5. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or Aladdin; all rights belong to Walt Disney. **

**A/N: I tried very hard to get this chapter posted sooner than the others. I didn't want you guys to wait that long, and it would have been posted a week ago..but my boyfriend had to be rushed to the ER, and has been in the ICU since then recovering from the four surgeries he needed to stop the internal bleeding in his liver. So, please forgive me for the lateness, but I hope you can understand where my priorities were this past week. **

Confrontation

Without hesitation, Princess Jasmine lifted Esmeralda in her arms, cradling her as if she were an infant. Moving as quickly and smoothly as possible, Jasmine carried the gypsy girl to the bedchamber they had shared the night before. Setting her gently on the divan, the princess let her anxious thoughts slip from her lips. "Esmeralda, don't let go. Please." Jasmine let her fingers caress the gypsy's bruised cheek before rising and hurrying toward the exit. She would need supplies, and time was of the essence.

Just a few minutes later, Jasmine returned to Esmeralda's side with a porcelain bowl filled with cool water, a cloth rag, and a bundle of the same bandages she had used the night before on the gypsy's wounds. Slipping gracefully back to her knees, she set the supplies on the floor, dipping the cloth in the cool water. With steady, delicate fingers, Jasmine brought it to Esmeralda's forehead, dabbing away the dried blood. As gently as she could, the princess cleansed the gypsy's face, grimacing each time her fingers brushed over the worsening bruises.

After Esmeralda's body was no longer painted in grime, she let her fingers rest on her shoulder. Unconsciously, they traced down the contour of her arm, over the defined shackle, coming to rest atop the gypsy's own hand on her flat stomach. Jasmine studied the faint, but distinct rise and fall of Esmeralda's breathing—thankful for each swell of her bosom because it held the promise of her new friend's safety. She allowed herself to be momentarily distracted from her original task of cleaning and bandaging. Jasmine observed the perpetual beauty that existed within Esmeralda, despite her injuries. In particular, the princess noted the enticing red of the gypsy's lips, parted just slightly to help aid her breathing. Her eyes lingered only a moment before Jasmine rose from her position on the floor once more.

She made her way to her vanity table, pulling out the top drawer to reveal a collection of adorned hair pins. Snatching a handful, Jasmine returned to her previous place at Esmeralda's side. Without so much as blinking, the princess began to pry the exquisite pins apart—she had never picked a lock before, but she had heard whisperings of how it was done from her time spent in the marketplace. Her fingers manipulated the thin tools, repositioning them again and again until the shackle on Esmeralda's right wrist fell open.

A smile broke across the princess's face, allowing the breath she had unknowingly been holding to escape. With eager fingers, she set to removing the shackles from her other wrist and ankles. When the offending chains were removed, Jasmine inwardly cringed. Bruises were darkening wickedly where she had struggled against her restraints. Gingerly, she took the gypsy's wrist between her fingers—tracing small, soothing circles against its underside. _I'm sorry this ever happened to you. It was not my intent. _Before Jasmine could understand her actions, she was bringing Esmeralda's wrist to her mouth. Her lips caressed the damaged skin lovingly while her eyes drifted shut, savoring the moment.

Because her eyes were closed, Jasmine did not see Esmeralda's eyelashes flutter against her cheek. She did not see the confusion morph into anger as recognition dawned across the gypsy's features.

"Forgive me," Jasmine hummed against the injured wrist, as if purring to a lover. Her lips pressed into another kiss, oblivious to Esmeralda's eyes watching her. The princess, however, was made aware of the gypsy's consciousness when the delicate wrist was wrenched from Jasmine's hold.

"You!" Esmeralda snarled, pointing an accusing finger toward Jasmine.

Surprise, laced with hurt, clouded the princess's features. "Me? Esmeralda," she began, reaching out toward the other woman, "what are you—?"

"Don't touch me!" Esmeralda growled—her voice low and threatening…dangerous. Jasmine lowered her arm, and let it settle with the other in her lap. She sat quietly, waiting for an explanation from the gypsy. Though her mind was consumed with thought, Princess Jasmine could not deduce the reasoning for the other's actions. "I trusted you, and you betrayed me. You lied—"

Thinking that Esmeralda was upset about how Jafar and the guards treated her, Jasmine interjected before the gypsy could finish her accusation. "Jafar will be properly dealt with, I promise. It was never my intention for you to be hurt; that is the last thing I ever wanted." With a sigh, she let her fingers reach out once more for Esmeralda. They were not batted away this time, but when Jasmine lifted her eyes to meet the gypsy's gaze, she was met with a bitter-cold glare.

"Don't patronize me; I'm not a child," Esmeralda spat. "I've endured worse treatment—things you couldn't even begin to imagine—without your help. I don't need or want your pity."

"Pity?" Princess Jasmine questioned. "How can you confuse my concern for pity! All I want to do is help you; you're my friend."

Esmeralda scoffed, "Friend? You were never my friend, _Princess. _You are nothing but a liar, and I pity the people of Agrabah who will someday live under your reign. They will suffer worse than my people back in Paris, for you are heartless, and cruel, and so wretched that if I were forced to be your subject, I would rather die in the desert than live under your command!"

The gypsy watched as anger merged with the confusion already present in Jasmine's features. Esmeralda knew that her words were cruel and uncalled for, but she didn't care. Right now, she was angry for being hurt. She was furious with herself for believing that she had met someone different… compassionate…honest. Her own hope for a companion had left her blind to reality. She had no right to be angry at the princess; after all, it was not Jasmine's fault that she was born into royalty. However, the disappointment of her shattered hopes hurt less when she took her frustration out on the other woman, and so she did.

Esmeralda jumped up from the divan, pushing past Jasmine on her way to the balcony. She did not get far before Jasmine grabbed the gypsy firmly by her arm, cautious to avoid causing her any more pain. "What on earth are you talking about? I never lied to you! All I ever did was try to help! That's what _friends_ do: they take care of each other." She set Esmeralda with a hard stare as the gypsy raised her head indignantly.

"A gypsy girl could never be friends with a princess. You're naïve if you think that you can ignore our social positions. The only relation you could have with me is as my master, and I assure you, I bow to nobody," _regardless of your beauty, _she amended mentally. Esmeralda tore her arm away from the princess's grasp, spinning on her heal and stomping again toward the balcony. Releasing a frustrated sigh, she muttered an angry "Clopin was right," under her breath.

Jasmine stood momentarily stunned, her mouth agape at the absurd logic that Esmeralda presented. Her royalty had nothing to do with them, and she would _never _view the other woman as a servant girl. It was apparent that she was strong… independent; Jasmine would never take away those alluring qualities. Shaken from her momentary trance, she hurried after the gypsy girl, catching up to her just before she reached the arch leading out to the terrace. "Where do you think you're going?"

Jasmine grabbed Esmeralda by the shoulders this time, pushing and successfully trapping the gypsy against the wall. Angry emeralds challenged the vibrant blue questioning eyes of the princess. "I'm leaving. You did promise I could go after one night, or were you lying about that too, _Princess_?" she sneered.

Once again, Jasmine found herself acting independent from her thoughts. She simply wanted Esmeralda to _understand. _Yet, her mind could not rationalize _how _to make it clear—how to communicate the misunderstanding. Surely she was not the only one who had felt the connection from the night before. The princess could not explain it, but she knew it was there. It was strong and warm, and Jasmine was not going to let it slip from her fingers before she had the opportunity to explore and comprehend it fully.

Without thinking, she pushed her body closer to Esmeralda, leaving her no option for escape. Not a second later, her lips were against the gypsy's mouth. The kiss was forceful—urgent. It held the taste of the angry words spoken that morning, and the frustration that Jasmine felt for the entire situation. Jasmine felt the other woman stiffen with surprise at the initial touch, but once the reality registered in Esmeralda's mind—setting the confusion off to the side to deal with later—the gypsy responded to the ministrations with equal vehemence.

At long last, Jasmine allowed their lips to part, though their breath still mingled in panted gasps. Locking her gaze with the emerald-eyed gypsy, Jasmine let her lips curl into a knowing smile. "You aren't going anywhere—not yet." Before Esmeralda could protest, her lips were captured once more, caught in a tangle of lips and tongue.

Had her lips been free, Esmeralda told herself that she would have argued with Jasmine about her freedom and left—as intended. However, she found herself content to be distracted by those tempting lips—royal or otherwise. Their physical connection confirmed what she had sensed the night before while lying in bed with the princess. There was something…some kind of bond that seemed to dictate their close proximity. It was enchanting and compelling, and though Esmeralda still felt the anger of deceit coursing through her veins, she conceded to the princess's ministrations. After all, she had not been kissed like that—with so much emotion and passion—since her beginning days in Paris. That was back when she was young…naive. It was back when the gypsy still believed in the concept of love. She had learned her lesson long ago; such an idea did not exist. Yet, as her breath continued to mingle with the warmth of Jasmine's lips, Esmeralda found herself melting into the princess's arms. _No. I won't leave, Princess: not yet. _

**A/N: _Finally _a kiss! Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, subscribed, and reviewed. You guys inspire me to keep writing-and had it not been for the very eager reviewers who urged me to update, I'm not sure I would have ever finished this after my boyfriend came far-closer to death than I am comfortable with. You reopened my destressing outlet. Thank you. **


	6. Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or Aladdin. All rights belong exclusively to Walt Disney. **

**Author's Note: I think this is the quickest I have updated yet! You can hold your applause because I am redirecting to Lady of Gen V (King KP), Pandora's Moon, and cheesexgenius. Thank you for your very kind words and best wishes for my boyfriend (He's finally back home, though he is still recovering. I'll be glad to see the bruises heal...it almost hurts to look at them.) Also, your very eager and enthusiastic reviews of chapter five encouraged me to crank chapter six out. I do hope it continues to live up to your expectations. :)**

Arrangements

It was some time before either Jasmine or Esmeralda made motion to pull away from each other. Their kisses morphed from urgent, primal passion to soft, intimate caresses. Together, they explored the unnamed connection between them—each kiss erasing more of the frustration from their earlier squabble.

At long last, the two women needed air, for the tiny breathless gasps that they had managed to take in were not nearly enough. Yet, they did not untangle themselves from the knot of arms and legs pressed tightly against the chamber's wall. Jasmine kept her face close to Esmeralda, allowing their foreheads to rest against each other. "Will you stay?" she asked, her breath warm against the gypsy's cheek. She let the question hang in the air with the sound of their breathing for a moment before bringing her eyes to lock with Esmeralda's gaze, adding a low, imploring "Please?"

The gypsy girl did not speak; she did not need to. Her eyes reflected her acquiescence while her head tipped slightly—as much of a nod as she could generate with Jasmine's forehead keeping her head pinned against the wall. With a brilliant smile, Jasmine captured Esmeralda's lips in a soft, chaste kiss—expressing her delight and gratitude. Finally, Jasmine pulled away, taking the gypsy's hand, "Come, let me finish tending to your wounds." Giving her a knowing smile, the princess added, "I think there are things we must discuss."

Esmeralda allowed herself to be led back to the divan. They sat in silence for a moment as Jasmine straightened out the medical wraps. After nearly a minute of tense silence, Esmeralda lifted her eyes to meet the princess's scrutiny. "I'm sorry," she offered sheepishly. "The things I said were…uncalled for." Jasmine patted her hand comfortingly, silently accepting her apology. "It's just…I assumed that you were like me. You never said that you—you were—"

"The Princess of Agrabah," Jasmine finished with a sigh and an eye roll. "For as long as I can remember, I've felt like a bird trapped inside its cage. I've never been allowed to go outside the palace walls because 'the street-rats cannot be trusted.' I've never been allowed to talk to the people of Agrabah—the people I will someday govern—because 'a princess cannot be troubled with such tedious tasks.' I've never even had a real true friend." Jasmine paused for a moment—her eyes taking on a distant gleam. "I hate the way people look at me. They don't truly see me; they see a princess. Nobody cares about _who_ I am, or _what_ I want; they are only concerned with 'protecting the princess.'" Once again, Jasmine made eye contact with Esmeralda. "Maybe it was selfish, but when we met—when you removed your hood after rescuing me, and I looked into your eyes—I wanted you to see _me. _I wanted you to know who Jasmine was: Not a princess…but a woman. I never meant to intentionally deceive you. We just…I felt as if I had finally found someone whom I could call a friend; I didn't want to lose you because of my title."

Esmeralda felt her heart swell with an unexpected tide of emotion. Jasmine had laid everything at the gypsy's feet. She had willingly disclosed her life story, her feelings, and her hope for the future to the woman who had blatantly and severely insulted her just minutes before. After listening to what Jasmine had to say, Esmeralda felt more than a little guilty about the malicious comments she had made. She was disappointed in herself for allowing such hateful things to be spoken. _Ava Maria, "forgive me." _Unbeknown to the gypsy, her words were heard not only by the Virgin Mother, but by the woman kneeling by her side, ready to bandage her bruised body so that she could begin to heal—physically and emotionally.

Jasmine placed another delicate and sweet kiss against Esmeralda's lips. "Already done," she answered in reply before crooking her lips into a genuine smile at the gypsy's look of confusion. "It is in the past—a past I am eager to leave behind. I have spent far too long without a friend by my side, and now that you are here, I do not wish to dwell on the time when you weren't."

The princess's words warmed Esmeralda, and for a fleeting moment, not even her bruised torso, arms, wrists, ankles, or cheeks brought her a sense of pain. Whatever existed between them, whether it was friendship or something more intimate, Esmeralda felt a sudden desire to protect and nurture it. Her arms reached out, pulling Jasmine into a heartfelt hug and holding her close. "Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls," she whispered near the princess's ear, "but I will stay. For you." They kissed once more before Esmeralda pulled away just slightly, enough to look Jasmine in the eye. "But I'm not a slave, and I won't be treated like one. We need a plan to keep Jafar from getting suspicious; he'll be under the assumption that I'm your new servant girl…considering what you said back there…"

A slight blush danced across Jasmine's cheeks as she recalled how assertively she handled Jafar and Razoul in the throne room. "You're right," she admitted quietly, lost in thought. _I don't usually make use of any of the servants here in the palace; if I need something, I get it myself. If Esmeralda is not seen with me around the palace, he will question where she is, what she is doing, and why she isn't tending to my every command. He knows that I don't like having servants, and he'll use Esmeralda's absence as an excuse to accuse her of misconduct. Conniving as he is, I'm sure he'd try to trick my father into having her imprisoned…or worse. _The princess shuddered at the thought, oblivious to Esmeralda's bright eyes watching her carefully. _Yet…if she were to accompany me around the palace, his watchful eye would expect to see her in the role of a servant girl. But…I could not ask that of her, even if we were to feign the roles of mistress and servant. It would be neither right, nor fair to Esmeralda. She has already agreed to stay with me despite her desire to be free from this cage; I will not test her selflessness further. _

Esmeralda watched as the princess's brow furrowed in deep thought before seeming to reach a conclusion with a determined head nod. Silence wrapped comfortably around the two women for a few more minutes before the gypsy inquired after Jasmine's thoughts. "You look as if you have a solution; how should we approach this?"

Snapped from her thoughts, Jasmine gave a gentle shake of her head to clear her mind. "Hmm? She hummed, unsure of what exactly Esmeralda was referring to; after all, she had not mentioned the only solution she had concocted because she had no desire to see it enacted.

"You looked as if you had thought of something and decided on a course of action," Esmeralda noted.

Jasmine shook her head, "Oh! No, that was nothing. It wasn't important."

The gypsy raised a brow curiously, seeing through the obvious lie. "Tell me," she demanded lightly, her voice soft, but assertive.

Esmeralda watched the internal confliction pass over Jasmine's features, and for a brief moment, she regretted asking for the princess's thoughts. But when Jasmine gave a deep sigh and turned her eyes to focus on the gypsy woman, Esmeralda found herself waiting with bated breath. Deep down, she knew that she wanted there to be a solution; she wanted there to be a future between the two of them. At long last, Jasmine finally spoke, though her voice was uncharacteristically tentative. "I know Jafar; he's been my father's advisor for years. The only chance we have at fooling him into believing that you are my new servant girl is for you to pretend to be so. If I were to leave you in my chambers—and I do not want to do that, because it would take me away from you all day—he would grow suspicious of your absence; I fear he would attempt to bring you harm. You have my word that I would never ask anything of you, were you to play this role. But despite this, I will not ask you to choose this course; there must be another way."

Esmeralda pursed her lips in thought, taking in Jasmine's proposal. _Can I bring myself to act as a servant girl? Jasmine would not treat me as such, but everyone else would believe me to be nothing. But isn't that what the people of Paris called me? A mongrel. Pathetic. Worthless. What difference is the title of a servant? And does it truly matter what they call me, as long as this…feeling…exists between Jasmine and I? Does she—being the strong, beautiful, and compassionate woman that she is—make any pretense worth the loss of my pride? _

"It's worth a try," Esmeralda finally replied. "I don't understand whatever—_this_—is between us, but I do know that I am not ready to walk away from it yet. If this game of pretense can give us the time to figure it out, I'm willing to try…if you are."

Unable to believe the words coming out of the gypsy's mouth, Jasmine could not control the manner in which her mouth dropped into a perfect "O" before recomposing itself into a gleaming smile. "Are you sure? You don't have to—"

Jasmine was interrupted by soft, warm, smiling lips against her own. "I think I do. You have brought out a side of me that I thought had died long ago. I would be ashamed of myself if I walked away from this path before I truly attempted to understand why we have been placed on it together." And with a teasing smile, Esmeralda took Jasmine's hand in her own, "I lay myself at your feet, _Princess,_" she vowed, bowing her head and placing a delicate kiss on the top of Jasmine's hand. Raising her gaze playfully, her eyes sparkled with coy flirtation. "How may I be of service, my lady?"

Jasmine laughed wholeheartedly before pulling the gypsy into another meaningful kiss. "I order you to sit still so that I can finally get you all bandaged up. You are never going to heal if you keep moving!" And with a tender touch, the princess began to treat Esmeralda. She applied salves on the ugly bruises, double-checked her head for bleeding, and secured bandages around her torso. Jasmine asked where else she hurt, and when Esmeralda grudgingly admitted to sore wrists and ankles, the princess placed delicate butterfly-kisses over the injuries. She may not have known her mother for long, but Jasmine had been taught as a toddler that kisses are the best healing tools. Tenderness and love go a long way in healing open wounds—both of the flesh and heart. Perhaps this new relationship would allow both the princess and gypsy to begin their recovery from the wounds of their past. They would tackle each haunting memory with one kiss at a time…together, and eventually, the open wounds would be nothing but fading scars.

**A/N: As usual, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed, etc. As previously stated, you encourage me to keep writing. There are a few loyal readers who countinue to review-you know who you are-and I'd like to throw out a special thanks to each of you. I'm considering the idea of a contest of sorts-winner gets an Esmeralda/Jasmine fanfiction of their choice written for them. Anyone interested? Hope to have chapter seven to you soon. SPOILER: I'm reintroducing a pretty main character; any guesses for who it is?**


	7. Disturbing the Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to either Aladdin or the Hunchback of Notre Dame. All respective rights belong to Walt Disney. **

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to King KP, who was kind enough to help me resolve my inner conflict regarding Esmeralda's apparel. So, let's all give her a big round of applause for being so creative. This chapter would _not _have been finished without her help. Thank you, again, darling! :)**

Disturbing the Peace

The next few days were filled with back-to-back compromises between Jasmine and Esmeralda. Most of them would start with a well-intended offer from the Arabian princess, and end with Esmeralda turning up her nose and making demands of her own. Her demands were neither superfluous nor ungrateful, but there was a discernible desire for Esmeralda to maintain the pride that accompanied her heritage. At times, Jasmine found this exchange tedious; she initially did not understand why the gypsy woman would not accept the assistance that she was trying to offer. Princess Jasmine only wanted to help, but Esmeralda was making that task more difficult than necessary. However, as more compromises were agreed to, the princess found herself understanding the foreign woman better, and respecting Esmeralda's desire to stay true to her French blood.

The first of their settlements—and Jasmine's initial focus—concerned Esmeralda's well-being. It took great efforts from the gypsy woman to convince her that lying in bed day and night would not make the bruises heal quicker. After several minutes of heated discussion, Jasmine consented to Esmeralda's demands, albeit a little grudgingly. Though, it was not until the gypsy agreed to let Jasmine check her bandages twice a day before the compromise was made.

Three days later, the two women found themselves in another conflict. Princess Jasmine stood with her hands securely latched to her hips, a frown permanently etched across her lips. "Just take it! Why won't you accept my help? This isn't some kind of charity; I _want _you to have it."

Esmeralda released a sigh of exasperation. This wasn't the first time they'd had this argument since she had agreed to stay with the princess. "Jasmine, I have clothes. I understand that they are not what you are accustomed to, but they are all that I have left from my people…from my home."

"Yes, but—" the princess began, but was silenced by a single finger perched delicately on her lips.

"Jasmine," the gypsy shushed, drawing herself closer. "Why do you want me to wear your Arabian cloth so badly? Are my skirts not noble enough for your presence? Even for our game of charades? They may be tattered, but they are not dirty. I clean them every afternoon, when your attendance in the throne room is mandatory. Why—I mean—Am I not good enough as I am?" Her green eyes burned with an intensity that the princess had yet to witness, even in the rest of their disagreements. There was dejection in those beautiful eyes, which Jasmine noted was painfully accompanied by wounded pride.

It was now Jasmine's turn to step forward; her hands falling from their stable position on her hips, and reaching to ghost across the gypsy's waist. "You are perfect…" Jasmine's left hand wrapped itself around Esmeralda's back while her right floated upward to caress the other woman's cheek. "Not only are you the most beautiful woman I've ever met, but you have the most honest and valiant of hearts." Princess Jasmine watched the mix of elation and disbelief cloud Esmeralda's eyes before softening into gentle warmth. "I only offered the clothing because I thought it might make you feel more at home…I don't want you to feel as if you are an outsider within these walls." The princess swallowed, deciding to leave her ulterior motive unvoiced. _I can only imagine how __**sexy **__you would look in Arabian adornments. _

A dense silence lingered between the two women, neither of them wanting to alter the strange balance that seemed to constantly exist when they were together. Finally, Jasmine sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry to have offended you; you don't have to wear—"

"How about we compromise?" Esmeralda interjected playfully. With a teasing smile, she snatched the vibrant red articles from the bed, slinking her way to the changing divider. The gypsy slipped out of her attire, shuddering slightly as the cool morning breeze danced across her delicate flesh. Holding the Arabian clothing articles before her, Esmeralda admired their simple, yet elegant design. She tugged on the nearly-sheer pantaloons and allowed them to rest comfortably on her curved hips. Next, she pulled the matching strapless bra over her breasts—her bosom seeming to fit perfectly in the clinging fabric. Esmeralda's hands traveled tentatively over her smooth curves before they found themselves running casually through her thick black hair. For a moment she hesitated, but as her mind wandered toward the princess just beyond the silk changing barrier, the gypsy's nimble fingers pulled her headband from its place. _There. That is all of my peoples' clothing. _Skeptically, Esmeralda eyed the gold bracelets that adorned her slender wrists. _They were my mother's… As her spirit is always with me, I will not part with her jewelry. _The gypsy gave a resolute nod before stepping out from behind the room divider.

Jasmine couldn't help the slight intake of breath upon seeing Esmeralda in Arabian attire. _Stunning. _A smile broke across the princess's face as she admired the foreign woman. In the time it took the princess to blink, the gypsy had danced her way across the room and looped the pink sash belonging to her hair around Jasmine's neck, pulling her close. A teasing kiss was placed against her lips before Esmeralda broke the silence. "A compromise, as promised. Your clothing…my jewelry. Is this resolution to your satisfaction, my lady?" she teased with a grin before slipping from Jasmine's arms and spinning fully, allowing the princess to see the final product of their agreement.

Both women laughed at the silliness of the gypsy's actions. After a few moments of cheerful mirth, Jasmine shook her head in amusement. "You are beautiful, but that should come as no surprise." _Not to mention undeniably sexy..._ the princess added silently.

Her compliment was met with a warm smile before Esmeralda reached for Jasmine's hand. Giving it a gentle tug, she led her toward the door. "Come; let us take a walk in the courtyard. It is too beautiful of a day to stay cooped up inside."

Esmeralda and Jasmine returned from their walk just before midday. They had retired to the princess's balcony for a refreshing lunch, with Raja lying lazily in the sun nearby.

"Esmeralda," Jasmine asked after a moment of comfortable thought, "why…I mean…how did you know that I needed help that night in the marketplace?" It was a question that had been at the forefront of her mind, but one that the princess had not had the courage to ask since taking the gypsy in. However, the sunshine seemed to radiate strength, and Jasmine courageously made her inquisition.

Esmeralda was quiet for a moment, trying to understand the jump that Jasmine had made in their conversation. Inwardly, she chuckled. Perhaps her story wasn't as heroic as Jasmine envisioned. "Well, to be honest… I was following you." She paused to watch the princess's eyes widen in surprise. When she stayed silent, Esmeralda continued, "I saw you walking through the marketplace; although you were dressed as any other commoner, there was something about the way you held yourself that intrigued me…so I followed you. When you approached the merchant's whore house, I was torn between amusement and disgust with his inability to immediately recognize you as a woman—even hidden within your robes. However, I had heard whisperings of the man and his trade, and although I did not know you, I felt a sort of responsibility to protect you."

"But—what about the strange young man who entered and fought with the street vendor? Do you know him?" Jasmine asked, trying to piece together the events of the evening.

Esmeralda nodded. "His name is Aladdin. I was living with him."

At this, Jasmine's eyes narrowed, an action that Esmeralda could have sworn contained a shadow of jealousy.

"It's not what you think. I had been living on the streets of Agrabah for two weeks. One afternoon, I was dancing—trying to earn enough money in tips to buy a loaf of bread to eat—when I was approached by Aladdin and his pet monkey, Abu. We talked, and he offered me a place to sleep until I figured out where I was going next. My plan was not to stay in Agrabah; I was only waiting until I received word from…a friend of mine. So, when I saw that you were in danger, I ran to the second-story room we had been living in to get him for backup. I've only known him for a couple of weeks, but Aladdin is always willing to help a friend in need."

The princess took in all of the new information in silent thought. Surely she _should _be distressed that a stranger—Esmeralda—was following her through the marketplace; yet, the one piece of incite that truly struck a nerve was the involvement of Aladdin. Yes, she quite possibly owed him her life…but…Esmeralda had been living with him. _Were they close? Did they kiss? Have they—No. Don't think about it. _Jasmine shook her head and tried to rid her mind of the disconcerting thoughts.

Setting down her tea cup, Jasmine rose and made her way to lean against the balcony edge. Looking out across the streets of Agrabah, she tried to imagine Esmeralda living in an alleyway, scrounging for money just to survive. Just the thought of seeing the gypsy woman in such a state made the princess inwardly deflate. _Not to mention __**Aladdin. **_A frown etched itself onto her lips, and her brow furrowed in frustration.

Two arms wrapped possessively, yet comfortingly, around Princess Jasmine's waist, and she felt herself immediately relax in Esmeralda's familiar hold. Leaning back against the other woman, she allowed herself to ask the question that had caught her mind in a frenzy. "Did he…How close are you to Aladdin?" Her voice was soft—doubtful.

The gypsy's arms tightened around Jasmine's waist, and she placed a sweet kiss against the nape of her neck. "Not as close as you worry we are. Jasmine… my relationship with him isn't intimate. I don't think—" she shuddered, "I don't think I could _ever _have a romantic relationship with a man. Not again." The gypsy could not see the confusion cross the princess's face, but it did not bother her. Just talking about _him _would taint her beautiful princess. "You should never feel threatened by Aladdin; he's just a friend." Esmeralda chuckled, her breath warm on Jasmine's neck. "Besides, _nothing_ could ever make him appear more appealing than you. Were he to be the richest king, or the most handsome prince, you would still possess my heart."

Jasmine turned in the gypsy's arms to face Esmeralda. Leaning into the other woman's comforting warmth, the princess captured Esmeralda's lips in a tender caress. "When I was out in the marketplace…I was looking for something—something that would bring actual meaning to my life. That night, I _knew _I was going to find it, and I was right." She grinned and leaned in for another affectionate kiss, which Esmeralda was eager to return. Smiling against each other's lips, the two women continued their ministrations.

At the sound of a loud cheer, both women jumped in the other's arms. Turning their attention toward the marketplace, where the loud commotion had originated, Esmeralda and Jasmine watched the town come alive with tense curiosity. They watched the townspeople gather in the streets, and heard their whispers spread across the desert like the constant hum of a beetle's wings. Within moments, a steady drum beat could be heard. _What is going on? _It was the question that momentarily perplexed both of the women.

However, at the sight of a luxurious parade, Jasmine's eyes narrowed in a hardened glare. She watched as servants carried camel-shaped gold statues toward the palace gate. They were followed by a float adorned with purple peacocks. Arabian dancers and swordsmen followed with intricate choreography that awed the crowded streets. There was even a giant floating gorilla balloon, and cages of bears, lions, and exotic birds. Jasmine rolled her eyes and settled her hands on her hips. _Another suitor. _The princess watched as the approaching prince—who was riding pompously on an elephant—flexed his muscles and flashed a smile at the women in the street. _They're always the same…arrogant and heartless._

Still encircled in the gypsy's arms, Jasmine felt Esmeralda stiffen behind her. Although she could not see her face, it was now Esmeralda's emerald eyes that narrowed with jealousy. After all, they _had _just finished confessing intimate feelings to each other, and now some self-important man was waltzing into Agrabah trying to steal Jasmine away from her. Her mind suddenly filled with vivid images of how she could…get rid of…this prince. Although she had never endorsed the practices, Clopin had taught her many tricks back in Paris when it came to disposing of unwanted individuals.

"Princess Jasmine!" a guard called from just outside her bedchamber. Within seconds, the two women were out of each other's grasps, stepping apart and falling into character of princess and servant. While Jasmine made her way toward the guard's voice, Esmeralda couldn't help but frown. _Forgive me, Ava Maria, for my dark thoughts. She is not mine to possess; yet, my heart yearns to hear that she is mine, and mine alone. _Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Esmeralda followed Jasmine into her room where the chief guard, Razoul, was speaking to the princess. "Princess, the Sultan requests your presence in the throne room to meet the newly-arrived suitor."

"Thank you, Razoul. I will be there in a moment; you are dismissed." The guard bowed his head slightly before taking his leave. Once he was gone, Jasmine turned once more to Esmeralda with an eye roll. "Will you come with me? I don't think I can bear it alone." Esmeralda offered a gentle grin before stepping forward to grasp the princess's hand.

"Of course, _my lady,_" she teased gently before following Jasmine out into the corridor.

The two women stopped just outside the throne room. Someone had left the door ajar, which allowed just enough space for them to eavesdrop before making their presence known. Jasmine peaked nonchalantly through the gap and immediately frowned at what she saw before her. The prince—who announced himself as Prince Ali—bowed deeply before the Sultan. "Your Majesty," he began, "I have traveled from afar to seek your daughter's hand." Disgusted, the princess turned from the door, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

Stepping up to the door, Esmeralda took a turn glancing into the room. Instantly, her eyes widened in disbelief. _No. It couldn't possibly be… _

Jasmine took a deep breath to compose herself before giving Esmeralda a nod to indicate that she was ready. The princess walked determinedly into the room with her head held high, and Esmeralda could not help but internally swell with pride at the sight. All heads, including Prince Ali's, snapped toward Jasmine as she entered and made her way toward the Sultan. "You called for me, Father?"

"Ooh! Jasmine!" he cooed, "This—this is Prince Ali. He has come very far to meet you and would like to be your newest suitor."

At this, the prince stepped forward and bowed lowly toward Jasmine. "My princess, if you give me the chance, I am certain that I could make you the happiest woman in all of Agrabah," he promised. Prince Ali reached for Jasmine's hand and placed a chaste kiss against her knuckles before straightening himself and offering a polished smile and a sly wink.

It took no longer than a second for Jasmine to reel back with disgust. Snatching her hand away, she set the man with a hard glare. "_You! _All of you are the same! You barge in promising whatever it takes to make me happy; yet, you don't know anything about me! Your arrogance _disgusts _me!" she spat with contempt. Turning on her heel, she addressed the Sultan, "Father, I refuse to marry this man." With that, Jasmine left the room—demanding all of the attention that she deserved.

Esmeralda lingered for just a moment. She watched the princess storm out before turning back to Prince Ali. The gypsy saw his suave persona crumble as he called out a dejected, "Jasmine—wait!" But Jasmine was already gone and did not hear his plea. _Aladdin? I knew I recognized him before…but how…? _Her conversation with Jasmine flooded her mind as she recalled the princess's dejected accusations. _Did he…How close are you to Aladdin?_ Esmeralda's eyes narrowed in a hard glare, though she doubted Aladdin caught it. _Earlier…Jasmine worried that Aladdin held my affections, and now, he is here to steal hers from me. _Her frown deepened, and shaking her head to clear her mind, Esmeralda turned to follow Jasmine out of the throne room.

Inside the throne room, Aladdin's dejection was more than apparent. The Sultan, who had witnessed such antics from his daughter before, gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, my boy, I'm sure she'll come around." With a cheery chuckle, the Sultan poked the magical flying carpet that had delivered Prince Ali to the room. "Oooh! Yes, I am quite certain that she will come around."

**A/N: Yes! Aladdin has been reintroduced, as some of you suspected. ^_^ Also, there are some deep-plot foreshadowings that are strategically placed within this chapter~~so I challenge all of you to guess the significance of some of them. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, subscribed,etc. You are all fabulous, and I love you! I will *try* to get the next chapter out soon, though I was recently voted in as an executive member of our GSA, so I have a few more responsibilities that I must see to before my fanfiction writing.. All for a good cause though; I assure you. :D xoxo**


	8. Deception

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin or The Hunchback of Notre Dame. All rights belong exclusively to Walt Disney.**

**A/N: I'm a dirtbag for not updating sooner... I know. But, this chapter is extra long to make up for the wait I made everyone endure. ;)**

Deception

Back in her bedchamber, Jasmine clutched up one of the decorated pillows from her divan, and after a fleeting death-grip, hurled it violently toward the wall. She did not see which direction it flew, nor if it hit its mark; the princess was momentarily only able to see the pompous Prince Ali bowing before her and kissing her hand. _His arrogance is infuriating! _Unable to find the words to express the revulsion that seeped quickly through her bloodstream, Jasmine seized up another pillow and threw it across the room. A violent shriek escaped her lips as she stomped around her chambers. _All of them! They're all the same. They come in as if they have every right in the world to own me—as if they are so rich, handsome, and irresistible that I should drop to my knees and __**beg **__to be given the opportunity to please them. As if __**that **__would make me the— _Here, Jasmine contorted her face in disgust as she spat out Prince Ali's exact words with as much contempt as she could summon, "Happiest woman in Agrabah! Ha! I'd find more pleasure locked in the palace dungeons with only the rats for company."

Esmeralda watched silently from the doorway. Her brow furrowed with concern as Jasmine stormed through her bedchamber; the gypsy woman could see the seething ire radiating from Jasmine, and for a moment, she did not know how to respond. She tried to recall moments from her past when she had felt as angry as Jasmine looked. Had she wanted to be comforted or left alone? With a frown, Esmeralda took a step forward. She could not recall a time that she had been comforted by a friend when she felt angry or upset. There was never any friend who cared enough to do more than toss a dirty, worn rag at her feet with the advice, "Dry your eyes." Of course, Esmeralda was never truly alone, for she had turned to the divine Mother for guidance during such harsh times. The gypsy woman shook her head, reminding herself that Jasmine was more delicate than the hardened dancer—not in inner strength, but in exposure to the cruel realities of the world. With a determined nod, Esmeralda resolved to protect the princess from as many of the hostilities that she faced alone back in Paris as possible.

The gypsy approached the fuming princess with delicate steps, cautious to avoid sneaking up on her. "Jasmine," she broached. When the princess did not respond, but rather, flopped heavily down on the bench sitting before her vanity table, Esmeralda paused for a moment. The gypsy woman observed Jasmine pinch the bridge of her nose, sighing in frustration as she stared forlornly into the mirror. Again, Esmeralda stepped forward, settling comfortably behind her, and bringing her hand to rest delicately on the curve of the princess's neck. "Jasmine," she began again as she made eye contact with the princess in the mirror, "I don't…I've never been in this situation. Tell me what I can do to take away your pain, please."

The two women maintained eye contact—Esmeralda searching Jasmine's reflection for comforts to her pain. After a long moment, the princess's eyes hardened. "That is not your responsibility; I must—"

Jasmine was quickly cut off by the gypsy woman as Esmeralda brought her other hand to the princess's waist, curling it around her bare stomach protectively. "I _want _to ease your suffering," she murmured against Jasmine's dark hair. "Tell me what I can do to please you. The torment in your eyes does nothing more than haunt me." Jasmine watched in the mirror as Esmeralda placed a reassuring kiss at the crown of her head. "Please," she whispered again, "let me be your strength."

Jasmine's heart fluttered as she felt the vibrations of Esmeralda's gentle voice at her ear. They made eye contact once more through the mirror, and a message seemed to pass between them in the still silence. The princess brought her hand up to her neck, covering Esmeralda's hand with her own—their fingers falling into place together. A gentle smile was shared between the two women before Esmeralda pulled away. "I'll draw you a warm bath; it will help ease your nerves." Jasmine watched the gypsy retreat from the room, a smile still lingering on her lips. After a moment she shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned back to the vanity table, reaching for her brush. Ten minutes passed before Esmeralda returned to her place behind the princess in the mirror. With a warm smile and teasing eyes, Esmeralda took the brush from the princess's fingers, "Your bath is ready, my lady," she purred as she pulled the brush through Jasmine's dark hair.

Setting the hair brush down, Esmeralda tugged gently on the princess's long locks. "Go, before it gets cold."

Jasmine stood and drew herself into an embrace with the gypsy woman. "Thank you," she whispered before detangling her arms from Esmeralda's waist. With a smile on her face, the gypsy watched Jasmine leave—grateful to have heard sincerity in the other woman's voice.

Esmeralda withdrew herself to the balcony to clear her head. With a thoughtful sigh, she leaned out over the balcony's edge, allowing the warm summer evening breeze to dance lightly across her darkened skin. An overpowering force seemed to cause the gypsy's brilliant green eyes to flutter shut as her mind became flooded with the overbearing thoughts that she had attempted to suppress since meeting the Arabian princess.

_I am no better than the men who come for Jasmine's hand. She turns with disgust when these princes promise her every wish that her heart is capable of conjuring. Yet, my heart yearns to take that same oath. Would I not forfeit everything I have to hold her close, or to see her perfect lips part in that beautiful smile? But what sort of happiness can I offer? I have nothing—I have no wealth, no political influence. I can only offer my promise to cherish her—to love her unconditionally until the fires of Hell finally consume my soul. It __**is**__ love that she seeks, but can I damn her to the life of loving me? Didn't I learn long ago that nobody could love me? Frollo taught that lesson well; yet, here I am… But why should my heritage damn me to a life of silent abandonment? Ava Maria, I __**deserve **__to be happy—to love and be loved. Help me find the strength to fill that void in Jasmine's heart, as well as my own. I dare not say the words aloud, for fear of ruining what has formed between us, but I love her. My soul desires nothing more than to see her happy; if I could do nothing more than make her smile every day, I would feel complete. I know it. Yet…I felt this way once before, long ago…and look what happened. That was all a mirage; why should Jasmine be any different? Even if I could promise her every happiness the world had to offer, could she love me? Should she love me? After all, what am I but a lost soul? She deserves much better…_

Esmeralda's eyes snapped open upon hearing an unfamiliar rustling in the breeze. It was not the gentle whisper of Jasmine's silken curtains, nor the somehow-comforting hum of Raja's purring. Instantly on edge, the gypsy scanned the horizon for some kind of threat. She was not sure what to expect, but what she saw definitely wasn't it. "Esmeralda?" Before her, Aladdin—still dressed as Prince Ali—stood on the strange flying carpet from earlier. His voice was only slightly louder than a whisper; yet, it seemed to deafen the startled gypsy who was growing increasingly jealous of this man's presence. Esmeralda's eyes hardened and her lips pressed together into a tight, thin line.

"Aladdin," she acknowledged curtly, "what are you doing here? You were dismissed by the princess earlier; you shouldn't be here." A slight shiver raced down her back when her frigid tone resonated in her ears. Guilt blossomed momentarily; this was the only person in Agrabah who had treated her kindly. He had offered her a place to stay, food, and friendship when she had absolutely nothing. Yet, Aladdin was trying to steal the heart of Jasmine; furthermore, he had caused the princess nothing but distress that afternoon. Esmeralda felt a need to protect the princess surge through her core. Even if Esmeralda could never be more than a pretend servant to the Arabian beauty, she would do anything to protect and please her. If that meant treating her one friend outside of the palace walls icily, then so be it.

Thankfully, Aladdin did not seem to pick up on the cold tone, for his eyes only reflected confusion at her presence. "I…I came to see Jasmine. If she would just listen to me… I know that I made a mistake earlier pretending to be Ali. I just need to show her who I truly am. Will you vouch for me?"

Esmeralda's lips pressed even more tightly together before taking a deep breath and stepping closer to her friend. "Aladdin," she started, her voice low. "I cannot; I'm sorry. I have sworn my allegiance to the princess; it has been made clear that she does not wish to see you, and I will fulfill her commands."

Shaking his head with confusion, Aladdin drew the flying carpet closer to the balcony before jumping down to stand beside the foreign gypsy. "Esmeralda, please? As a favor to a friend? I just want to show her that I'm not the jerk she thinks I am. Please?" he pleaded, but Esmeralda had resolved to stand her ground; she told herself it was for Jasmine's happiness, and not her own jealousy. She didn't quite believe it, but it was a start.

"You need to leave; I'm sorry." Her voice was low, and Esmeralda fought to keep the resolution strong and unwavering.

Frustrated determination flashed in Aladdin's eyes as he stepped closer to the gypsy woman, taking a firm hold of her wrists. "I'm not leaving until I've fixed things with Jasmine" he asserted darkly.

It was now Esmeralda's emerald eyes that reflected pure rage, as his grip brought back a fleeting vision of buried memories from Paris. Just as the gypsy was about to order him to release her, she heard the sing-song voice that had long been committed to memory.

"Esmeralda," Jasmine called, stepping playfully out from the billowing curtains. At the sight of Esmeralda with Prince Ali, the princess stopped dead in her tracks. She observed the intimate proximity the two stood with, which caused her brow to furrow in a deep frown. "Esmeralda?"

The gypsy snapped her hands from Aladdin's grip, and both of them turned toward the princess's entrance. "Jasmine!" they both exclaimed with a step in her direction.

"What's going on here?" the princess demanded, her arms instinctively wrapping defensively around her waist. Her eyes flitted between Esmeralda and the pompous Prince Ali who had already subjected everyone to his unwanted presence once that day. _Why were they standing so close? Why hadn't Esmeralda pushed him away, or better yet, off of the balcony? I thought we… _Shaking her head to clear her muddled thoughts, Jasmine quickly decided to focus on the worst of the two evils at hand first. She fixed Ali with an icy glare, her eyes narrowing as she took a step forward. "What are you doing here? I thought I made myself clear this afternoon: I will _not _marry you."

"Princess Jasmine, please, let me explain," Aladdin pleaded, "I'm not the same jerk you met this afternoon, honest. I was just trying to impress you—I"

Jasmine scoffed, "Impress me! You were trying to impress me? Well, you failed, Prince Ali!" she sneered. "You need to leave. Now."

Aladdin's words caught in his throat, desperately unsure of what to say to ameliorate the situation and his chance with the beautiful princess. Turning to Esmeralda, he pleaded with her one last time. "Esmeralda, _please. _Tell her that I'm different—come on, you _know _that that wasn't me earlier. _Please!" _He grabbed the gypsy's shoulders, desperate to convey how urgently he needed her to understand.

Princess Jasmine watched the scene in horror. Her mind tried desperately to comprehend what was happening. _How does Ali know her name! _Panic seized her as anger flared hotly in her bosom. "You two know each other!" she snapped. It wasn't a question; it was an accusation.

Esmeralda immediately identified the emotion that burned in the princess's eyes: betrayal. Breaking free of Aladdin's hold, the gypsy rushed to Jasmine's side, taking her face in her hands. "Jasmine—it isn't what you think!" she explained urgently. "Aladdin was—"

A look of horror flashed across the princess's features as the jealousy she had felt earlier returned. "Aladdin!" she screeched, throwing a glare of utter contempt toward the prince. Esmeralda attempted to reconnect their eye contact, but the princess pulled out of her arms. "You said there was nothing going on between you two!"

"There isn't!" Esmeralda and Aladdin exclaimed at once. Aladdin, confused at the argument taking place between the two women, stepped forward, trying to turn his gypsy friend toward him. "Esmeralda, why does she—"

Again, Princess Jasmine turned her glare on Ali—Aladdin—whoever he was. "You need to leave. Now." Her voice was cold and detached. Lethal.

"Jasmine, please. You have to listen to me. I—"

His pleas, however, died on his lips when the princess completely detached herself from Esmeralda and turned to face him—fire in her eyes. "No, I don't. Leave, or I'll call the guards; they won't give you the option." He remained rooted for a long moment, silently trying to understand how he had managed to mess everything with the princess up so quickly. Her eyes smoldered with an anger he had never witnessed, and finally, Aladdin hung his head in dejection. Sheepishly, he backed away, stepping up onto his flying carpet. He gave Princess Jasmine one final forlorn glance before desolately taking his leave.

Both women watched the man depart in silence. When he was out of sight, Esmeralda turned once more to the princess. "Jasmine, I wasn't lying earlier. There is nothing between Aladdin and I; I promise." Jasmine rolled her eyes and turned away from the darkening night sky, storming back into her bedchamber. Desperate to deescalate the conflict, Esmeralda followed at her heel and tried to explain what the princess had walked in on. "He randomly showed up on the balcony while I was waiting for you, and I told him to leave. I told him that I was faithful to you, and his presence wasn't welcome. Jasmine, you can't honestly think that I would—"

Suddenly, the princess turned on Esmeralda. "I don't know what to think anymore. I _thought _that I could trust you! I thought that we had something..._special_," she motioned between the two of them, exasperated.

Esmeralda reached for the princess's hand, "You can trust me," she assured, her eyes bright with meaning.

"Can I?" Jasmine asked with a frown before wrenching her hand back. "I don't think I can."

Unsure of how else to make the princess understand, Esmeralda reached for Jasmine, pulling her close and holding her firmly against her body. "If you can't trust me," she whispered forcefully, "trust this!" The gypsy sealed their mouths together in a kiss as she tried to convey all of the feelings that were rushing through her heart—confusion, regret, hopelessness, love. Jasmine struggled against Esmeralda, for the kiss only added confusion to her already muddled heart. After several attempts against the gypsy's tight grasp, she succeeded in breaking away. "I think I love you, Jasmine. I know that we haven't known each other that long, but I can feel it. Surely you must feel it too! In the marketplace—you said that you felt as if you were going to find what you were looking for! Nothing about us makes sense, and I've prayed and prayed to Ava Maria for guidance with my feelings, but everything only seems to affirm what I know in my heart to be true! You have given me my life back; you have given me the ability to love again. It's you, Jasmine. Not Aladdin—not anybody else. _Please_,"she begged, "you have to believe me."

Jasmine's mind swarmed with thoughts. _What did she just say? Did she just— _Shaking her head, the princess took a step back, her dark eyes reflecting her inner turmoil. The princess felt her breath grow shallow as she lost control of her emotional consciousness. _I can't think right now…I need air. _Her steps faltered, and Jasmine stumbled forward, landing haphazardly on the bench in front of her vanity table.

Esmeralda stepped forward, placing a hand gently on her shoulder to help steady the princess. "Jasmine, are you alright? Here, let me help—you aren't well."

Jasmine shoved aside her assistance, turning her eyes toward the woven pendant that Esmeralda had given her. The princess had kept it hanging near the mirror of her vanity table so that she could look at it every day when she brushed her hair. _I need to think. _A tense silence hung in the air for a solid two minutes before Jasmine finally drew a loud shaky breath. "Just get out," she ordered meekly. "Please, just leave. I can't think with you here."

Esmeralda watched Jasmine's reflection in the mirror, much as she had done less than an hour before. _How could so much change in so little time? _She analyzed the confused mix of emotions that shone in the princess's eyes. _I caused her that pain…not Aladdin. I swore to protect her; yet, it was I whom she needed to be protected from. _With a heavy heart, Esmeralda ran her fingers once over the crown of Jasmine's head, committing the feel of her silky hair to memory. "I'm not lying," she affirmed softly before quietly ducking out of the bedroom and making her way to the courtyard to mull over the evening's turn of events.

Left in her bedchamber, Jasmine examined her reflection in the mirror. Her anger drained from her heart, and she was left with a feeling of complete hopelessness. In the mirror, Jasmine looked as tired and lost as she felt. The princess reached for the woven pendant that Esmeralda had given her, running her fingers over its intricate design. _She said that she loves me. This morning, I would have been sure it was true, but after tonight, how can I know? Esmeralda claims that there is nothing between her and Aladdin, but why was he here? Yet…she's never lied to me before, so why would she start now? _With a sigh, Jasmine let her eyes flutter shut. "Mother, I'm so lost. What should I do?" she asked the thin air, wishing that her mother had not died when she was so young. The princess needed her advice.

Jasmine sat at her vanity table for only a few minutes more before she grew sick of looking at her reflection. With the pendant in hand, she retired to her bed. _Maybe my mind will be clearer in the morning so that I can think. We'll both be calmer…we can talk about…us. Can it really be love? _Jasmine let sleep consume her quickly; as she embraced unconsciousness, her grip on Esmeralda's pendant grew stronger.

Unbeknown the slumbering princess, a pair of eyes had watched her argument unfold with Esmeralda. When he was certain that Jasmine was asleep, Iago crept out of his hiding place. _Boy, Jafar was right! This worked out better than we planned. He's going to be so impressed! _The bird flew the short distance to the princess's bed, cautious to avoid waking her. Carefully, he drew the pendant from Jasmine's fingers, clutching it in his beak, and quietly exited the room. This was only stage one in the operation.

Out in the courtyard, Esmeralda could not stop pacing. Her mind raced with a panicked fear that Jasmine would not remember the feelings that had blossomed between them—a fear that her beautiful Arabian princess would not forgive her for the unintentional pain she had caused. With another deep sigh, the gypsy jumped back up from where she had settled at the water fountain's edge. For the past hour, she had established a routine: pace the entire garden twice, circle the fountain five times, and then sit still for ten minutes before repeating.

Esmeralda began her fifth cycle of the routine. Lost in her tumultuous thoughts, she wandered the hedged gardens. She was, however, startled when she heard hushed voices that had not existed any of the other times she had paced the courtyard. Quietly, she drew closer to the voices, careful not to make her presence known.

"Jasmine, I really am sorry about earlier. It was stupid of me to think that—" _What? That's Aladdin's voice! What is he doing back here—and talking to Jasmine?_

"Forget it, Aladdin. I am sorry for not giving you a chance to explain yourself; I was so frustrated at seeing Esmeralda with you that I was not thinking straight." _Jasmine, why are you talking to him? You hate Aladdin…_

"And are you thinking straight now? You are certain you want to be with me?" His voice grew slightly deeper, sexual. Esmeralda's eyes darkened at the hidden implications Aladdin was making.

A giggle passed through Jasmine's lips, "Stop! I'm ticklish there—hehe—Aladdin, yes, I am. I've thought a lot about it: I was never in love with her; it is impossible for me to love her." Esmeralda's mouth fell open as a sickness churned inside her stomach. "She seduced me, yes, and I thought it was what I wanted…but I was wrong. You helped me realize that. She may be a beautiful enchantress, but she's nothing more than a common whore. I don't know what she was thinking; I'm a _princess. _I will marry a prince—and I want _you _to be my prince, Aladdin. I choose you."

Esmeralda took a step back, her body faltering. _Jasmine…what are you saying? That isn't how you feel! You know me. You know that I love you; I know you do. _Her mind raced a mile a minute as she tried to comprehend what was happening on the other side of the shrubs. _None of this makes sense. _Aladdin spoke again. "Mmm, Jasmine. I promise to make you happy." _No you won't! I will, Jasmine, I will make you happy. _"Wait—what is this necklace thing?" _Necklace? What necklace—oh! My pendant! Please tell me you are still holding onto it, Jasmine; if you still have it, I know where your feelings lie. _Esmeralda held her breath as she listened for the princess's next words.

Jasmine laughed, "This silly thing? She gave it to me, which is why I'm giving it to you—to prove that she means nothing to me now. Do with it what you will; I don't care what happens to it." Again, Esmeralda's mouth gaped, her throat immediately going dry. Just as she thought her heart couldn't break any more, she heard the distinct crunch of snapping twigs. _My pendant. _In her mind, the gypsy imagined Aladdin crushing it in his hands. _So much for our friendship; you were never my friend! _Jasmine's voice called her from her desolate imagination one last time. "Come, Aladdin, we must get some rest tonight. We'll tell Father in the morning, and we'll start planning the wedding."

Esmeralda curled into herself, drawing her legs to her torso as her mind replayed the conversation she just overheard. _This doesn't make any sense! I know we had a fight, but this…? How could she? _Silent tears stained the gypsy's cheeks. It had been years since she cried—back before _he _broke her. Esmeralda had become hardened to the point that no amount of pain could hurt enough to provoke tears. Yet, here she was.

Esmeralda remained in the gardens long after the night grew cold and damp. Her cheeks burned from where the wind whipped against her continuous tears. _Frollo was right: Nobody can ever love me. It was stupid of me to think I could change my fate by fleeing Paris—by escaping him. I'll never be anything more than a—_she drew a shaky breath as she recalled the most painful of the words Jasmine spoke—_common whore. _

The gypsy lost track of how much time she spent in the courtyard. When she finally ran out of tears to shed, Esmeralda pulled herself together. It was time to move on. She had done this before, and she would do it again; it was the life she was destined for. She forced herself to stand up, and made her way to the palace wall where she had first entered with Jasmine. Slipping through the gate, Esmeralda disappeared into the dark, cold Arabian night.

Hidden in the shadows of the palace dungeon, a man chuckled forebodingly. "Well done, Iago, well done."

**A/N: Cliff-hanger. :D Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed, favorited, etc. I love you all! Please continue to post your thoughts about "Fate." I love hearing from my audience. xo**


	9. Regret

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the two-year long gap between chapters 8 and 9. Unforeseen changes in my life left me unable to work on this story; however, I now have the opportunity to continue writing. Thank you to everyone-especially recent followers of _Fate-_for leaving reviews encouraging me to continue this story. It gave me the motivation I needed to pick up the old manuscript and start over. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

Regret

As the blushing golden rays of morning crept into her chambers, Princess Jasmine instinctively curled into the space beside her in bed. It was the space that Esmeralda had come to fill—a cold void that had been empty for too long. In the short time that the princess had been sharing a bed with the beautiful gypsy, she awoke each morning to the dancer's soft warmth. This morning, however, there was no peaceful rise and fall beside her. For a moment, this reality escaped the princess, for she had grown accustomed to Esmeralda's presence. In a moment of delusion, she could still feel the gypsy's delicate fingers tracing lazily against her skin. However, her imagination was incapable of recreating the warmth that Esmeralda seemed to radiate, and her conjured mirage quickly faded as realization dawned.

"Where are—?" _Oh. Yeah. _Their heated words from the previous night assaulted the princess as violently as a desert sandstorm. With a frown, Jasmine recalled telling Esmeralda to leave her chambers. She quickly made her way to the balcony, where she had last seen the foreign dancer; however, Esmeralda was nowhere to be found. _Maybe she is in the servants' quarters? _Princess Jasmine spent the next hour surveying the palace grounds. Esmeralda was not in the servants' quarters, the kitchen, or out in the courtyard. It was as if she had vanished completely. _"Just get out…Please, just leave. I can't think with you here." _The princess closed her eyes, bringing her thumb and forefinger up to the bridge of her nose in frustrated concentration. _She wouldn't have really left, would she? I didn't mean for… _

With a deep sigh and a heavy heart, Princess Jasmine made her way down to the throne room. When she slipped quietly into the chamber, the Sultan was happily playing with his adored foreign trinkets. It was only when she plopped down on the step before his throne that he noticed his daughter. A smile instantly drew across his face; however, upon taking in her distant eyes and slightly downturned lips, concern flooded his features.

"Jasmine, my girl, what on earth is the matter? Is everything alright?"

The princess turned her deep chocolate eyes up toward the Sultan. "I think I made a mistake, Father."

"Oh my… well, my dear, you know what your mother used to say about mistakes," he comforted with a light pat to her head.

"Yes, I know. 'Making a mistake does not make you weak; it makes you strong, so long as you learn from it,'" Jasmine recited from memory.

The Sultan smiled, seeing part of his wife in his beautiful daughter. "Why the long face then, my girl? All mistakes can be corrected."

Jasmine sighed, shaking her head. "Not this one, Father. I said something hurtful to a new friend, and drove her away. I have no way of telling her that I did not mean it. She has to hate me after how cruel I was to her."

"There, there, Jasmine. I am sure she does not hate you. You will find a way to make things right; you always do. Maybe that new girl you hired…what was her name…Esme, or something…can help you think of something. She has been quite helpful since you brought her here."

The princess's breath caught in her throat as she tried to restrain the broken choke that she refused to articulate before her father. "I can't. Esmeralda is the one I was cruel to. She is not anywhere in the palace…" Jasmine's eyes dimmed as the corners of her lips tugged downward—remembering the empty bed she woke to that morning.

As the Sultan watched her face fall, he reached out to pat her hand comfortingly. "I'm sure she hasn't gone too far. She'll be back, my dear; you must be patient."

Without a desire to argue with her father, Jasmine bit her lip before giving a curt nod. "Yeah. You're probably right. I just need to be patient." When the Sultan gave her another comforting pat on her head, Jasmine turned to leave the room. The princess didn't know where she was headed; she just needed to get _out. _She needed to get away from people. She needed to escape the suffocating walls that seemed to close around her. As Jasmine made her way out to the courtyard, another painful memory punctured her heart. _"__Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." _

Instantly, without knowing why, Princess Jasmine turned on her heel, running back toward her bedchamber. It made no sense why she would run toward the place that had driven her beautiful Esmeralda away, but the princess could not bring her feet to stop moving. That is, until she rushed into her room and immediately turned her gaze to her mirror—taking specific note of what was missing. _Esmeralda's pendant! It should be— _

The princess's heart sank with realization. _She isn't coming back. _"Her pendent…it was all I had left of her." _Esmeralda is really gone. _

Jasmine made her way to the balcony, hoping that the fresh air would flow easier into her lungs. It didn't. Her chest rose and fell with shallow, strained breaths. In an effort to regain her balance, the princess reached out for the railing; however, she quickly sank to the floor and drew into herself. Bringing her knees to her chest, Jasmine could not stop the tears that began to fall. "Esmeralda…" she choked, "please forgive me."

In the throne room, the Sultan had lost his desire to play with his trinkets. It always troubled him to see Jasmine so distressed, especially since he often felt that he could not help her. His daughter had made it quite clear from an early age that she desired neither gold, nor royal privileges. She had gotten that from her mother.

The Sultan sighed. _It is almost as if she is brokenhearted, and by Allah, that is the worst form of pain to heal. _He thought back to the day, fourteen long years ago, when Jasmine's mother had been taken from him. Many of his people had fallen victim to the Sickness: Both men and women, old and young… even children. The streets of Agrabah grew dark, and it was a time of great sorrow. While the Sultan mourned the loss of so many of his people, and sent many envoys out in search of a cure, he never thought the Sickness would claim his beautiful wife. _My beloved Kalila, I need your guidance. _

He would never forget the moment that the news of her death had been delivered to him. The Sultan had been in the throne room, hearing the latest news from the most recently returned envoy. For once, their findings appeared promising, and the Sultan was eager to bring the cure to his wife, and then to the rest of his people. Just as he was rising from his chair, however, Jafar slipped quietly into the great hall, making his way to the Sultan's throne. His words have haunted the Arabian leader ever since. _My apologies, my lord. We did all that we could. _Just like that, his beautiful Kalila was dead—passed on into the other world. For days, the Sultan did no more than mourn. Hardly a word or a morsel of food passed through his lips. Nobody saw him—not even his beautiful six-year-old daughter.

Like her father, Jasmine also suffered greatly from Queen Kalila's death. Unfortunately, she had the misfortune of grieving her mother's death alone, for the Sultan would not come out of his chambers even to give the young princess a hug. In his stead, he had asked Jafar to secure a pet for her—something that could keep Jasmine company until the Sultan was composed enough to be around others. The king's advisor purchased a young tiger cub; Rajah very quickly became Princess Jasmine's best—and only—friend. It was Rajah who helped the young princess cope with the loss of her mother, but the Sultan wondered who could help her through the loss of her newest friend…this Esmeralda girl.

With a sigh, the Sultan pushed away his thoughts from the past. It was not a pleasant time in his life, nor was he proud of his actions. _I'll never forgive myself for leaving Jasmine alone like that. Perhaps Jafar will have an idea. He always knows what is best. _The Sultan picked up the small golden bell by his throne and gave it a few solid shakes. A chuckle escaped his lips. _I love the sound it makes! It's laughter! _

Within a few minutes, Jafar was at his side. "You rang, Sire?" he asked, a distinct scowl present on his face as if the Sultan's call had disturbed him from something more important.

"Oh! Yes—Jafar, Jasmine is feeling rather out of sorts. She is upset about the disappearance of the new servant girl. She seems to have befriended her. I hate seeing Jasmine like this. Do you know where the girl is?"

Upon hearing the Sultan's reason for calling him, Jafar's look of disapproval morphed into a quick smirk; however, he quickly masked it from the Sultan with an innocent frown. "The new servant girl, Sire? I hadn't known she left. The poor princess must be heartbroken."

The Sultan nodded, "I'm afraid she is. I haven't seen her so upset since…" There was a long pause before the Sultan finished his thought. "…Since her mother's death. I just want to see my daughter happy again—and if bringing back the new servant girl will do that, then so be it."

Jafar gave a slow nod before bringing his fingers up to run through his goatee. "Yes. The princess's happiness should be a priority," he drawled.

Thankful that his adviser understood his concern, the Sultan reached out for Jafar. "Will you help me, Jafar? I don't know how to track down the girl…"

Jafar's smirk reappeared as he patted the Sultan's hand. "Your wish is my command. The gypsy girl couldn't have gone far." With a flick of his wrist, his staff was facing the Sultan—controlling him—"I will take care of everything. When I find the whore, I will take responsibility for her punishment." Hazily, the Sultan repeated Jafar's words before awaking from the trance with a quick shake of his head.

Giving a deep bow, Jafar left his king's presence, promising to find the new servant girl soon. With the Sultan ignorantly happy, the royal advisor made his way to the west wing of the palace. _What an idiot. Don't you worry your empty little head, __**Sire**__, I'll find the gypsy wench. _A dark chuckle erupted from his throat as he approached the captain of the guard's chambers.

"Razoul!" he shouted from the entrance way. It took no more than five seconds for the heavy man to appear before the sorcerer, saluting and stuttering through a greeting. "J-Jafar. Wh-what are your orders?"

"I need you to take your men and track down that gypsy girl we found sneaking through the palace the other day," Jafar ordered, his voice calm as if this were a regular request.

For a moment, Razoul felt conflicted. He had always answered to Jafar; however, Princess Jasmine had made it quite clear that he and his men were to go nowhere near her new servant girl. In the end, the princess would have more authority. Unsure of how to proceed, he voiced his concern with Jarar's plan. "The princess gave us direct orders not to go near the servant girl, Jafar. Maybe it would be best—"

Rage flashed in Jafar's facial features, his cool countenance instantly gone. "You dare question my authority!?" he threatened venomously. Jafar watched as his actions created a sense of intimidation within the captain of the guard. "The servant girl has run away. Surely, you remember the punishment for deserting a position in the royal palace."

Razoul nodded before eliciting an ominous, toothy grin.

"Your orders are to find the gypsy girl, and bring her to the dungeon. I want her alive." Jafar waited for his orders to sink in with the Captain before adding, "I will see to her punishment."

Razoul nodded, turning from Jafar to summon his guards for their mission. As the guards gathered their freshly-sharpened swords, Jafar let himself smirk. _My plan is working. That witch can try to run, but she will come to regret the day she stepped into my city._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 10 is already in production. I'm hoping it can be finished fairly soon. Thank you for reading, and I apologize again for how long it took to get this chapter posted. Until next time. **


End file.
